


The Ultra Mage

by LoveStiles



Series: The Ultra Mage [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Battle Scenes, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, War, romantic sex in one chapter, werewolf mating bite, werewolf mating knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we find a dark cloud and a bright start to a new life.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find a dark cloud and a bright start to a new life.

The elevator went up to the top floor of the Gothic House apartment building in New York City. The elevator reached the penthouse and the door opened. Two passengers emerged, a gray haired man and a blonde woman. They stood before a massive oak door and rang the doorbell. The door to the apartment opened, and a giant man greeted them.  
“Hello, Ennis”, the woman said dismissively. “Is he available?”  
The servant sneered at them.  
“I’ll check and see”, he said flippantly. “Why don’t you and your ancient father have a seat, YOUR HIGHNESS”.  
“That’s enough of your insolence, dog!” she sneered in reply.  
Ennis went through a door at the end of the foyer, just as a slender woman with black hair was exiting it. The blonde woman stood up.  
“Hello, Kali”, she addressed the other woman. “How’s tricks?”  
Then she laughed and leered at the black haired woman.  
Kali stared at her coldly. “I could ask you the same thing Kate”, she said. “Since everyone knows that you have had YEARS more experience than I have”.  
Kate snarled back, preparing to make another cutting remark, until her father stood and came between the two women.  
“Now girls”, he said. “Behave like adults”.  
“Gerard”, Kali said. “How nice to see you again. You and I seem to be the only adults here”.  
Kate laughed an ugly laugh.  
“I’d reply if it was worth my time to speak to witches from lower level covens. Nice to see you again, Kali”. She sat back down as Kali stormed out the door.  
Gerard shook his head.  
“What’s with you two, anyway?”, he said. “Can’t you ever get along?”  
Kate shook her head.  
“No”, she replied. “I hate the bitch”.  
The door at the end of the foyer opened and Ennis came out.  
“He will see you now”, he said.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kate and Gerard entered the study where an average looking man was sitting behind a desk. They both bowed before him.  
“Good afternoon, master”, they both said.  
The man waved his hand dismissively at them  
“What news do you have for me?”. he asked.  
“Your spies were right”, Kate said. “It is the same couple. They live in the apartment with their daughter”.  
The man smiled an evil smile.  
“Good”, he said. “I’ve been looking for them for the last fifteen years. Now I have them in my sights. I’ve eliminated most of their relatives, and this family is the last. I shall place my death spell upon them immediately”.  
He rubbed his hands together in glee. Then he waved at the couple before him again.  
“Leave me now”, he said. “I will let you know when I have need of your services again”.  
They bowed to him.  
“Yes, master”, they both said before they exited the room.  
The man spoke to himself after they had left.  
“My plans are going forward very satisfactorily”, he said. “Soon the East Coast will be mine, then I can make my move on the West Coast”.  
He laughed an evil laugh.  
“Just a few more people in my way that I will need to eliminate. Then all the power will be mine”.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The young couple was moving into their new home. The young woman was smiling and kissed her new husband tenderly.  
“I love the house, John!”, she said happily. “Room for us and room to grow our family!”  
The young man kissed his wife equally tenderly.  
“It’s perfect, Claudia”, he said. “A big backyard and close to the station!”  
The newlyweds had moved from New York where her parents still lived to a small city in Northern California. The town was called Beacon Hills.

John Stilinski had been a young patrolman in the NYPD. He had met Claudia O’Brien at the New York Public Library, where she worked. Her parents had emigrated from Ireland to the U.S. when she was a child. They had dated for a few months and then fallen in love. John asked Claudia to marry him, but before she would agree, she told him a secret.

She was a spark. The child of a mage couple. The mage were descended from ancient lines of wizards and practitioners of magic. A spark was not a full mage, but could reproduce a child who was a full mage. At first John thought that she was telling him a fairy tale, until she showed him some of the spells and incantations that she could perform. He was an open minded man and accepted her with no reservations

John liked Claudia’s parents immediately, and they liked him. He told them that once he and Claudia were married, he had two job offers. The first was a promotion to a junior officer in the NYPD. The second was a job as a deputy in the sheriff’s office in Beacon Hills, California. Claudia’s parents urged him to take the second post. For some reason they feared for her safety in New York. When he asked them about it, they couldn’t give him a logical reason for their fear. But he could tell that they were terrified for her safety. So he made the decision to accept the job in California.

The Stilinski's made friends right away. Everyone liked John, and everyone loved Claudia. She was young and pretty, with pale skin and dark hair. She had large amber eyes, an upturned nose, and full pink lips. She had a scattering of small moles on her cheek and neck, which added to her beauty. She was outgoing and charming, and fit well into her new job as a librarian at the city library.  
They made friends with the Lahey family, the Reyes family, and the Boyd family.  
Then they made friends with James and Talia Hale, a young werewolf couple of wealth who lived next to a nature preserve outside of town. The two couples had a lot in common, and enjoyed socializing together.

Right after the Stilinski's settled into their new home, they lost contact with Claudia’s parents. John phoned his friends at the NYPD, and the next day they received tragic news. Soon after the young couple had left New York for California, Claudia’s parents had died of mysterious causes. Claudia was grief stricken, and would have fallen apart if it hadn’t been for John and their friends.

Within a few months, Claudia began to recover slowly. And just as her life became more settled she received wonderful news.

She and John were expecting a child.

(Next Chapter: Derek meets Genim.)


	2. The Hales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Derek, Talia, and Genim.

It was Saturday. Derek Hale was seven years old today. And he was pouting. Even though he had received a mountain of presents, had a huge birthday cake and lots of ice cream, and had a birthday party to rival those at Buckingham Palace (every child and parent of Beacon Hills had been invited), Derek was still pouting, because he wasn't the only person that the party guests were talking about. Everybody was talking about the new baby at the Stilinski house. Certainly Derek loved his "Auntie" Claudia and his "Uncle" John, but this baby everyone was gushing over. How sweet he was. How cute he was. His pretty amber eyes flecked with gold and his cute little upturned nose and his adorable little pink mouth. And his beautiful pale skin, covered in freckles and dotted with little moles. Sweet little Genim. Derek was tired of hearing about him. After all, it was his birthday. He was the youngest Alpha werewolf in his entire family, and he was cute too, darn it! How dare they talk about another child? Derek was jealous. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

The next day, Derek was being taken by his mother Talia to meet baby Genim. And he was pouting. Again. That darned baby had spoiled his birthday, and now he was going to spoil his Sunday as well. He had made up his mind to hate that baby before he had even seen him. He sat in the car and frowned, his thick eyebrows pushed together in a v shape. Talia glanced at him with a grin on her face. She was used to her little thunder cloud wolf and his sour moods. They pulled up into the driveway of the Stilinski house. Talia got out of the car and opened Derek's door. She unhooked his seat belt and stood waiting. He didn't move an inch.  
"Well", she said.  
"Well", Derek replied.  
Talia gave him the 'look'.  
"Derek Alexander Hale, you get out of the car this instant, or else!", she said in a firm voice. Derek sighed, and got out. He knew better than to disobey his Alpha mother when she used that voice.  
Claudia Stilinski opened the door as they were coming up the steps to the porch.  
"I heard your car come up", she said, smiling at her best friend and her little "nephew". The two women hugged, kissed each other's cheeks, and smiled. Claudia leaned down and hugged Derek.  
"How's my favorite nephew?" Claudia asked, as she kissed Derek's cheek.  
"I'm ok, Auntie Claudia", Derek said, with a slight sullen tone to his voice.  
"Don't pay any attention to him, Claudia", Talia said. "He's sulking today. A little j-e-a-l-o-u-s".  
Derek looked up at Talia and frowned. "I can spell that word, mom. I know what it means!" The two women laughed.  
"Too bright for his own good", Talia said with a proud smile.  
"Come into the nursery and meet Genim!", Claudia said.  
They went upstairs and walked into the nursery. Suddenly, Derek was struck with sweet, overwhelming smells. Vanilla and cinnamon. The forest after the rain. Sunshine and fresh air. He walked slowly over to the bassinet and looked at the baby. Little Genim turned his head, waved his little hands, and laughed. His laughter was like tiny golden bells ringing. He smiled at Derek and crinkled his little upturned nose. Derek was captivated.  
"You're beautiful", he whispered to Genim. "Absolutely beautiful!" He reached out his hand, and Genim grabbed his finger and held it. Derek felt a subtle current from Genim to him and back.  
"He is beautiful, Claudia", Talia said.  
"Thank you, Talia", Claudia replied. The two women stood with their arms around each other's waists.  
Derek stared at Genim. "Mate", he said in a husky voice. "Mate".  
Talia and Claudia looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Yes", they both said at the same time, as if they sensed it as well. "Yes".  
Derek's blue green eyes turned red as he looked at Genim. Then Genim's amber gold eyes turned purple, then orange as he looked at Derek.  
Talia gasped. "My God!", she said "My God! He's the Ultra....."  
"Shh!", Claudia said. "Don't say it. No one must know. If it's found out, he will be in great danger".  
Talia hugged Claudia. "I won't tell a soul, dear friend", she said.  
"Thank you, Talia", Claudia replied. "We can discuss it later, when we are alone". She looked at Derek, and Talia smiled her understanding. The fewer people who knew that Genim was the Ultra Mage, the better. He must be protected at all costs.  
Derek stood looking at Genim. He was enraptured by the beautiful child.  
"Mate", he murmured. "Mate".

(Next chapter: The first day of school, and Genim is already in trouble.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are not related. "Uncle" John, ""Auntie" Claudia, "Uncle" James, and "Auntie" Talia are terms of endearment between the two families.


	3. First Day at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Genim meets Scott, gets into a fight, and changes his name.

It was the first day of kindergarten, and Genim was already in trouble. He had met a shy boy named Scott, and had taken him under his wing. They were playing in the sandbox, making sand castles, and a mean boy named Jackson had kicked over Scott’s sand castle. Scott cried, and Genim punched Jackson in the nose. Genim and Scott sat in the principal’s office waiting for their parents to come and get them.  
Scott’s mom Melissa arrived first.  
“Are you all right, honey?”, she asked Scott. “Do you need to use your inhaler?” Scott had asthma.  
“No, mom”, Scott replied. He turned toward Genim. “This is my hero, Genim. He saved me from a bully". Genim blushed a deep pink.  
“Thank you, Genim“, Melissa said.  
“That’s ok, Mrs. McCall”, Genim said. “Scott’s my buddy”.  
Genim’s mom arrived next.  
“Are you all right, sweetie?” Claudia asked.  
“I’m ok mom”, Genim replied. “But that bully Jackson isn’t”. He grinned. “I gave him a bloody nose”.  
Claudia tried to hide a smile. “Well, that wasn’t a very nice thing to do”, she said.  
She whispered in his ear. “But I’m proud of you, anyway”. They grinned at each other.  
Melissa and Claudia winked at each other over the boy’s heads.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Later, in Claudia’s jeep on the way home, Genim turned towards Claudia.  
“Mom, I need to tell you something”.  
“What is it, sweetie?”, Claudia asked.  
“Some of the kids at school make fun of my name”, Genim said. “They say that they can’t pronounce it. I’d like to have a nickname. I’d keep my real name, and you can still call me Genim”.  
Claudia smiled. “Ok, sweetie”, she said. “What do you want your nickname to be?”  
“Stiles”, he said.  
“Hmm”, Claudia said. “Stiles Stilinski. I like it!”  
Stiles smiled. “Thanks, mom”, he said. “When we get home I’ll phone Derek and let him know about it”.  
Claudia smiled, and so did Stiles.  
It always gave him a warm and happy feeling when he thought of his future mate.

(Next chapter: Stiles starts his lessons in magic, and gets impatient about something.)

.


	4. Learning Magic and Learning Patience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles can’t wait until he is the Ultra Mage in every way. He also can’t wait for something else, even though he will have to. Frustration thy name is Stiles!

Stiles Stilinski was eight years old. Even though he wanted to be eighteen years old. More about that later. Right now he was reading one of the books that his mother had bought for him on the internet and by mail from some of the obscure little bookshops that had sections on magic. The two books that he was reading at the moment were:  
"Druidic Magick: Spells and Incantations" and "Gaelic: The Ancient Language of Ireland".  
One might think that eight years old was too young to start learning magic, but it was necessary for Stiles, since he was the Ultra Mage. And Stiles was incredibly intelligent. He was the top student in school, and way ahead of the other students in his class in his studies. Plus, he soaked in magic like a sponge, reading the books and memorizing everything in them. Claudia, being a spark , had taught him many things, but her knowledge was limited as to what he would need to know. He had been studying with Dr. Deaton, who knew Druidic magic, for over a year, but now he had taught Stiles all that he knew. So Claudia was stumped. Who did she know that could help Stiles learn more?  
Then, a couple of weeks ago, there had been a knock on the door. Claudia opened it and stood in shocked surprise.  
“Selena McGuire!”, she said. “What…..what are you doing here?”  
The little old woman smiled and her wrinkled face shown as she said,  
“Well, Claudia O’Brien Stilinski, are you goin’ to offer an old woman a cup o’ tea or are you just goin’ to stand there with yer mouth open?” She laughed and hugged Claudia.  
“Well sit down and relax while I brew the tea”, Claudia said. “Stiles, come over here and meet an old friend of mine”.  
“Old is right“, Selena said, “But I’m not admittin’ how old that is!”  
“Stiles, this Selena McGuire”, Claudia said. “Selena, this is my son Stiles”.  
Stiles shook the old woman’s hand. “How do you do. Pleased to meet you”, he said.  
Selena looked at Stiles intently. “No child, I’m the one who is pleased to meet you”.  
Claudia came back from the kitchen. “The kettle is on and the tea should be ready soon”, she said. “Now Selena, what brings you here all the way from Dublin?”  
“I think that you can guess, Claudia”, Selena said. “It’s this wonderful child. I could feel him drawing me to you. I felt that he would need me. That I could teach him what he needs to know”.  
Claudia put her arm around Stiles' shoulder. “Selena taught me when I was a child, Stiles. Until my parents moved us to America when I was eight. Selena is the most powerful mage in the world.”  
“I was the most powerful mage until now, Claudia. But now that gift belongs to your son. I can feel the waves of magic and power rolling off of him.” She smiled at Stiles.  
“I know that you have to be careful that no one finds out. And I certainly won’t tell anyone. But would you allow me…..just this once…..to see the shift?”  
Claudia nodded. “Stiles, Selena is a friend. She has come here to teach you. Would you allow her to see your eyes shift?”  
“Of course, mom”, Stiles said.  
Stiles smiled at Selena. Then his eye color changed to a deep purple, and then to a bright orange. Then back to it's usual amber gold color.  
Selena drew in her breath. “Sure as I’m sittin’ here, I thank the powers that be that I have seen that. Child, an Ultra Mage is born only every ten thousand years. You have been granted a very special gift.”  
Stiles spoke quietly. “Yes, ma’am, I know that. And that’s why I want to study and learn all I can about magic. So I can be ready when people need my help. When HE needs my help.”  
“Ah yes, “Selena said. “Your betrothed”. She spoke seriously. “He will need your help. As I’m sure you know already, much trouble is on the way”.  
“Yes”, Stiles said. “I know. I’ve seen it.”  
Claudia brought in the tea and cookies for herself and Selena. With a glass of milk for Stiles. After all, despite being the Ultra Mage, he was only eight years old!  
“Delicious tea, Claudia”, Selena said. “Now I’ve got to be on my way. I’ve moved all of my belongings from Dublin here to Beacon Hills. Plus my cat! And I’ve bought a little house on the edge of town. I’ll live here the rest of my life. And it will be an honor and a privilege to teach this wonderful child. We can start his lessons tomorrow after school, if that’s alright”.  
“Thank you, Selena. That sounds fine”, Claudia said.  
“Goodbye, Ms. McGuire”, Stiles said. “I’ll see you tomorrow”.  
“Now, none of that ‘Ms. McGuire', child. Call me Selena”, she said.  
“Ok…..Selena”. Stiles smiled.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Stiles was eager to learn magic from Selena McGuire. But Claudia set up a schedule. He was to go to Selena’s house to study Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights only. And he was to do his homework as well. But on Friday night, Saturday, Sunday, and Tuesday night, he was to be a child and have fun with his friends. Stiles was a very open and friendly child. He would do anything for his friends. And he had a mischievous streak as well; he loved practical jokes. Selena told him that he had much to learn about magic before he was to become the Ultra Mage. She also told him that his transformation to the complete Ultra Mage wouldn't happen until his eighteenth birthday. Stiles was impatient to learn all that he could about magic so that he would be ready to become the Ultra Mage.  
But he was impatient to do something else as well. Derek was always at their house on the weekends and on Tuesday and Friday nights, hanging out with Stiles and Scott, playing games and watching movies. Or they were at Derek’s house. Derek accepted Scott as Stiles’ friend, Scott accepted Derek as Stiles' mate, and there was no jealousy there at all. Derek and Stiles also spoke on the phone to each other every night. Even so, Stiles was impatient.  
“Why not, Derek”, he would say. “We are mates, but you don’t even kiss me. I mean a real kiss, not just one on the forehead. A kiss on the mouth!”  
“Now Stiles”, Derek would say, “You know that wouldn’t be right. You’re eight and I’m fifteen. We can’t cuddle and kiss and do…..other stuff until you are eighteen”.  
“But Dereeeeek”, Stiles would reply, “I love you. And we’re betrothed. Don’t you love me anymore?” He would blink his eyelashes and put on the sad eyes and the pouting lips.  
Derek would sigh. “Of course I love you, silly. You are my precious boy. My mate. But no kissing and cuddling until you are eighteen!” Stiles didn’t realize how hard it was for Derek to wait as well. Frustration!  
“All right then”, Stiles said. “I guess that we just won’t go to the amusement park this Saturday, since you won’t kiss me!”  
“Oh, darn it!”, Derek said. “I was planning for an extra ride on the roller coaster. And one on the Ferris wheel. And those foot long hot dogs. And the curly fries. And the vanilla ice cream. I know how much you like that. But if you don’t want to go with me, I guess that I’ll just have to go by myself”.  
“Don’t you dare do that, Derek Hale! We’re going together and that’s that!”  
Derek smiled. “I was just joking, baby. I would never go without you”.  
Stiles launched himself across the room and onto Derek’s lap. He puckered up his lips, but Derek just smiled, shook his head, and kissed Stiles on the forehead.  
Stiles sighed. Frustration!

(Next chapter: Signs of impending danger in Beacon Hills. And something else bad happening.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Latin the name Selena means "moon goddess".
> 
> Stiles already has some powers as the Ultra Mage. His subconscious mind recognized Selena and allowed her to see him in a vision. He knew that he needed the most powerful mage in the world to be his teacher.
> 
> Stiles has placed a spell upon himself so that no other mage recognizes that he is the Ultra Mage, unless he wishes them to recognize him.
> 
> Derek is 15 1/2, so he has received his Provisional Drivers License. He's currently driving his dad's old car, but on his 16th birthday he will get a new Camaro from his parents as a birthday gift.


	5. The Approaching Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles sees the signs of danger approaching Beacon Hills. And tragedy occurs.  
> (Warning: Something very sad happens in this chapter.)

It was his birthday, and Stiles was fifteen. He had been studying magic with Selena for the past seven years, and had learned much. He had become an accomplished mage, but he still had much to learn. Selena had been the greatest mage in the world, and she knew spells and incantations that no other person knew.  
It was his birthday, and he should have been happy. But he felt a sense of disquiet within him. His perception of the future had grown, he had visions, and he saw things in his visions. The visions were sometimes clear, and sometimes foggy. He felt that something evil was on it’s way, something that could damage or even destroy those that he loved. He couldn’t get a clear picture of it. Had he been older, had he known more, had he matured into the Ultra Mage, the visions would have been crystal clear. But he was still just a boy, and his time had not yet arrived.  
It was his birthday, and he should have been brimming over with happiness. Everyone that he loved was at his party. Derek was there, Scott was there, his mom and dad were there, Auntie Talia and Uncle James were there, with Laura and Cora. Scott’s mom was there and Selena was there. Also his friends from school: Lydia, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Allison, and Danny. And Lydia had brought Jackson. There was an uneasy truce between them, but he seemed to be on his best behavior that day. It was a great party, with lots of cake and ice cream and presents.  
It was his birthday. He laughed and hugged his family and friends, and outwardly he seemed happy and carefree. But inwardly he was apprehensive. Something bad was coming. Maybe not this year, maybe not next year, but soon. The thing that concerned him most was that it deeply involved his mom and the Hale family. In his visions he saw clouds of danger around his mom, and around Auntie Talia and Uncle James. And what clutched at his heart the most was a vision of Derek being in danger as well. But for now he tried to forget the visions and enjoy his party.  
In the middle of the party, someone knocked on the door and his mom went to answer it. Stiles had a feeling of unease, so he stood behind Claudia in the hallway as she opened the door. A blonde woman and an old man stood on the porch.  
“May I help you?”, Claudia said.  
The blonde woman smiled, almost too brightly, as if it were a fake smile pasted on he face. Stiles shivered. He sensed evil.  
“Yes”. the woman said. “My name is Kate Argent, and this is my father, Gerard. We have Irish ancestry in our family, and we are looking for other people in town who are Irish as well. We want to start a club. Your name wouldn’t happen to be O’Brien, would it?” She smiled again, this time like a hungry tiger looking at it’s prey.  
Claudia smiled back at the woman. “No”, she said. “My name is Stilinski”.  
Stiles felt Selena’s hand on one of his shoulders and Derek’s hand on the other.  
“And your maiden name? Wasn’t it O’Brien?” the woman persisted.  
“No”, Claudia said. “You have the wrong person”.  
“Sorry to have bothered you”, she said, smiling her sinister smile and turning away.  
She stopped and turned back. “Oh, by the way, do you know a family named Hale?”  
“No”, Claudia said. “I don’t know anyone by that name”.  
“Well, thank you anyway”, the woman said. “Goodbye”.  
Claudia closed the door and turned around. She held her arms open and Stiles ran into them. She hugged him tightly.  
“She was evil, mom. I sensed danger”, Stiles said.  
“So did I, Stiles”, Claudia said.  
Selena stepped forward. “She was dangerous. I’m going to put a spell of protection around you Claudia, John, and Stiles, and around Derek and his family.”  
“I hope it will be enough”, Claudia said. “I’m afraid that they’ve found me”.  
“Who are they, mom?”, Stiles asked.  
Claudia looked into Stile’s face for a moment. “They are the Evil Gathering”, she said.  
“A group of mage who have been corrupted by the Dark Wizard”.  
Stiles felt a chill run down his spine.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A black limousine sped down the highway toward the city. Kate Argent and her father were talking to a man wearing sunglasses.  
“It was her, I know it was, master”, Kate said.  
“Yes”, the man said. “And the others? The Hales?”  
“They were there as well. She lied about knowing them. Just as she lied about being an O’Brien.”  
“What about her family?”, he asked.  
“Just her mortal husband and a skinny boy. They are of no importance”.  
Gerard spoke up. “The old woman from Dublin was there”.  
“Selena McGuire? What was she doing there? I wonder”, the man said.  
“They are friends”, Gerard said. “Perhaps she is visiting the O’Brien woman”.  
“Perhaps”, the man said. “Perhaps”.  
“I will leave it up to you to deal with the Hales. Werewolves are your specialty”, he said.  
The Argents gave evil grins.  
The man gave an evil grin as well. “I will deal with the O’Brien woman”.  
He looked down at the Argents as they knelt before him.  
“You have done well, my servants”, he said.  
“Thank you, Master Deucalion”, they said.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The party was over. Everyone had left, and Sheriff Stilinski was on duty. Stiles and his mom were sitting in the living room.  
“Tell me about the Dark Wizard, mom. Why is he looking for you?”  
Claudia reached over and took Stiles’ hand. “I had hoped that I would never have to tell you this, Stiles. But now you must know. Brace yourself”.  
“Many years ago, in France, an evil mage named Deucalion began to seek power. He collected other evil mage around him. The Argents became his principal servants, along with Kali and Ennis. Along with other corrupted mage, they formed the Evil Gathering.  
Over the years, they moved into other countries, trying to bring other mage into the fold. Deucalion is powerful. Those mage that he cannot bring into the gathering, he kills by putting a powerful curse of death upon them”.  
She paused. “Now you must be strong, my beloved son. For what I am about to tell you will be difficult for you to hear”. Stiles took a deep breath, and steeled himself for the worst.  
Claudia continued. “When Deucalion came to Ireland, he met strong resistance. Almost none of the mage would join him, for they were good mage who believed in kindness and helping people. Selena would not join, but she was the most powerful mage in the world and so his curse could not affect her. The O’Brien mage resisted him the most. None of them would join him. My parents were mage and I was a spark. Deucalion killed almost all of the O’Brien mage. My parents and I were the only O’Brien mage left. I was eight years old when we left Ireland and came to America. We hoped to avoid his curse of death by leaving. We were safe for awhile, living in New York. When I was twenty three, I met your father. He was not a mage, but he was accepting of us. Your father is a wonderful man. We fell in love and got married and moved to Beacon Hills, where he became a deputy with the sheriff's department. Then tragedy struck. Deucalion put a curse of death on my parents. They didn’t tell me, because they feared for my safety. Deucalion did not know about my marriage or where I was.”  
Tears were running down Claudia’s face. Stiles put his arm around her.  
“When they weren’t answering their phone for days, John called the police in New York. That’s how I found out that my parents were dead.” The tears were running down both Claudia’s and Stiles’ faces. Stiles hugged her tightly.  
“Now you must prepare yourself, my son. I believe that I will be next“.  
“No, mom! No! I won’t allow it to happen!”  
Stiles stood. His eyes flashed purple and orange.  
Claudia spoke again. “The curse of death is strong, Stiles. You are not yet the completed Ultra Mage. You may not be able to stop it.”  
“What about Selena?”, Stiles asked. “Can she stop the curse?”  
“I’m afraid not, Stiles”, Claudia said. “She has tried to stop it with others who have been cursed. She is strong, but the curse is stronger”.  
“Can she destroy Deucalion?”, Stiles asked.  
“She has tried”, Claudia said. “But he is too strong. Only the Ultra Mage can destroy him.  
That’s why he must not know who you are. Until you are eighteen and you receive your full power, he could destroy you. Once you are the completed Ultra Mage, he cannot harm you. Stiles, you must prepare yourself for my death”.  
“No, mom. I won’t accept that”, Stiles said resolutely. He stood and took his mother’s hand again.  
“I’m going to Selena. She and I together will find a spell to destroy the curse. And destroy Deucalion as well”.  
He kissed his mom and left. Claudia sighed and spoke to herself.  
“My wonderful son. I must prepare you for the worst”.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Stiles and Selena tried for many weeks to find a spell to stop the curse of death. They hoped that together they could defeat Deucalion and perhaps even find a way to destroy him. They worked at fever pitch, for Claudia was ill.

Claudia grew weaker and weaker. Stiles was at her side any time that he wasn’t working with Selena. Stiles was excused from school, and John took a leave of absence from his job as sheriff. Stiles and Selena tried everything they knew. They even brought Dr. Deaton in, hoping that he could help them. But to no avail. The curse was too strong. 

Stiles, Derek, and John stood by Claudia’s hospital bed. Selena, Talia, James, Scott, and Melissa stood on the other side.  
Claudia spoke to them.  
“My beloved son. My beloved husband. My beloved friends. It’s time for me to say goodbye. My power is waning. My life is slipping away. I have loved my life. I love my son. I love my husband. I love my friends” She looked at Derek.  
“Derek, take care of Stiles. Promise me”.  
“I promise, Auntie Claudia”, Derek said through his tears.  
Claudia continued.  
“Melissa, take care of John”.  
“I promise, dear friend”, Melissa said, also crying.  
She reached for Stiles and John and they took her hands in theirs.  
“Mom”, Stiles sobbed. “Mom. I love you!”  
“Claudia” John was weeping. “I love you so much, my dearest”.  
She smiled up at them. “I love you, Stiles. I love you, John. I love both of you for all of eternity and beyond”.  
“Goodbye. Remember me”.  
Everyone in the room was sobbing.  
Claudia Stilinski was dead.

(Next chapter: Aftermath and recovery. And the evil that is to come.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Deucalion is not a werewolf. He is a mage, as are the Argents.  
> Allison is not an Argent in this story.
> 
> Stiles inherited his mom's beloved old blue jeep. It is precious to him.
> 
> I'm sorry about Claudia. But it had to happen to fit into the plot. I cried while I was writing it.


	6. Forecast of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Derek comforts Stiles. And Evil makes it’s plans.

Everyone left Claudia’s hospital room in a state of shock. No one could believe that she was gone. Scott, Melissa, and Selena hugged Stiles, Derek, and John, then left to take Selena home. Talia and James stayed behind in the hospital corridor. Stiles held on to Derek and to John.  
“Daddy. Daddy.”, Stiles said to John as he hugged him and cried.  
“It’s alright son”, John said. “Cry and let it out”.  
Stiles turned to Derek and hugged him. He held on to Derek like a life preserver.  
“Don’t leave me Derek! Please don’t leave me!”, Stiles cried desperately.  
“Shh. It’s ok, baby”, Derek replied. “I won’t leave you. Ever.” He held on to Stiles and rubbed his back.  
“Can you stay with him tonight, Derek?”, the sheriff asked. “He needs you badly right now”.  
“Yes, Uncle John”, Derek said. “I’ll stay with him as long as he needs me”.  
James put his hand on Derek’s shoulder.  
“Your place is with him right now, son”, he said. “He needs his mate with him”.  
“Thanks, dad”, Derek said. “I’ll stop by the house and get some things for tonight”.  
James and Talia hugged Stiles and Derek. Talia kissed Stiles and John on the cheek.  
“Will you be alright tonight, John? Do you want us to stay at your house tonight?”  
“Thank you, Talia, but I’ll be ok. I’m more worried about Stiles”, John said.  
Talia and James left. The sheriff got into his police car.  
“I'll see you at the house”, he told Derek and Stiles.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Stiles wouldn’t let go of Derek. He held his hand all the way to the Hale mansion and up the stairs to Derek’s room. He waited while Derek packed his pajamas, toiletries, and some clothes in a bag. They drove to Stiles' house and Stiles clung to Derek all the way inside and upstairs to Stiles' room. John hugged Stiles and Derek goodnight.  
“Do you need anything, Uncle John?”, Derek asked.  
“No Derek. Just take care of Stiles”, John said. “I’m glad that you’re here. He needs you.  
I don’t tell you this often enough, but I’m glad that you’re his mate. I can’t think of anyone else that would be as good for him as you are. You’re a good man, Derek”.  
Derek blushed. “Thank you, Uncle John. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Derek. Goodnight”.  
“Goodnight, Uncle John”.  
“Goodnight, son”, John said to Stiles. ”I love you”.  
“Goodnight, daddy”, Stiles said in a trembling voice. “I love you, too”.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Stiles and Derek undressed and put on their pajamas. They went to the bathroom together and brushed their teeth. Stiles wouldn’t let Derek out of his sight for a second. They returned to Stiles room and got into his narrow bed. Derek pulled the covers over both of them. He took Stiles into his arms and Stiles began to cry again.  
“Hold me, Derek. Please just hold me”.  
“It’s ok, baby. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere”.  
Derek gave Stiles a chaste kiss on the lips.  
Stiles looked at Derek in surprise.  
“That’s the first time that you’ve ever kissed me on the lips”, he said.  
“I thought it was about time that I did”, Derek smiled. “After all, we’re going to be getting married pretty soon”.  
“I like it”, Stiles said. He gave Derek a chaste kiss back.  
Derek held Stiles close as Stiles cried softly.  
“I love you so much, Stiles”, Derek said.  
“I love you too, Derek. So very much”, Stiles replied.  
Stiles laid his head on Derek’s chest.  
“Thank you for being here”, Stiles said quietly. “I need you more than ever right now”.  
“It’s alright, baby”, Derek said. “I’m here for you now, and I’ll be here for you tomorrow and for the rest of our lives. I’ll never leave you”.  
“Derek”, Stiles sighed.  
“Stiles. My beloved Stiles”, Derek said.  
They kissed again.  
Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Many miles away, in the city, a meeting was taking place in a large, gloomy old mansion.  
Deucalion the Dark Wizard was speaking to the Argents.  
“Now that we have eliminated the O’Brien woman, we need to deal with the werewolves. They would be a major obstacle in our takeover of Beacon Hills. And I need that town for my headquarters. I need the Nemeton as a source of power. The United States must be mine!”  
He leaned forward across his desk.  
“First we will eliminate the Hale pack and their other werewolf allies. Then we will enslave all of the townspeople. From there it should be easy for the Evil Gathering to control all of the American mage who will join us. Those who will not join I will eliminate.”  
He removed his sunglasses and stared at the Argents with his pale, cold eyes.  
“So as for the Hale pack, how is the plan progressing?”  
Gerard Argent leaned forward.  
“We have to gain access to the house”, he said. “We need a weak point to get past their fortifications. My daughter has come up with a brilliant plan. I will let her explain it”.  
Kate Argent smiled her fake smile.  
“I’ve studied all of the family members” she said. "And I have found one that will suit our purpose. I considered Derek first, but he would not be suitable. He is far too devoted to that skinny boy to be of any use to us. I thought of Laura or Cora, but they are both too sensible to give in to my charms. The parents are also unsuitable. So devoted and so in love with each other”. She sneered. “So incredibly boring”.  
“But then I found our game card”. Her eyes gleamed.  
“The uncle. Peter Hale. He’s rather a playboy. Likes to party and have fun. Just down my alley. I’ve met him and have had a couple of dates with him. Hot dates, if you know what I mean.”  
Deucalion gave her a lecherous grin.  
“I do know, my dear. Aren’t you worried that the family will be suspicious of you?”  
She grinned back at him.  
“I’ve taken care of that. I told him that I was in the middle of a messy divorce, and that I didn’t want my husband to find out that I was having an affair with another man. So I needed him to keep our relationship a secret. He fell for it hook, line, and sinker. I think that the silly old fool is quite taken with me”.  
Deucalion laughed.  
“Your plan pleases me, my dear. Where do you go from here?”  
Kate’s eyes became maniacal.  
“I'll need a few more months to gain the old fool’s complete trust. Then when he provides me access to the house, I can drug the entire family. I have hired the best arsonist in the state to set the fire. Then, no more Hales!”  
She and Deucalion laughed again.  
Gerard leaned forward with a smile on his face.  
“I told you that you could trust my daughter”, he smirked.

(Next chapter: Derek helps Stiles to Recover. Plan of Destruction. And Evil has it’s day.)


	7. Recovery and Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles slowly begins to recover, and sees a future with Derek by his side. But he also sees danger ahead of them. And an evil plan comes to fruition.

Derek was twenty three. He was working as an assistant in an architect’s office in Beacon Hills. Eventually he planned to study for his degree in architecture at Berkeley. But he was putting his plans on hold. Trouble was coming to Beacon Hills. Stiles and Selena said that it would be soon. And Derek wanted to be there to protect his family. And to protect Stiles. Derek’s father had arranged for several other werewolf packs on the West Coast to be on alert. They would need help when the time came to fight against the Dark Wizard and his Evil Gathering. Selena had contacted other trustworthy mage as well, keeping them on alert for the time that they would be needed to fight. Stiles was still studying magic with Selena. The day was soon approaching when he would become the Ultra Mage.  
Stiles turned sixteen. He was recovering slowly from Claudia's death, but his grief was ever present. Derek was staying overnight with Stiles every week, on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights. He held Stiles close on those nights, kissing away his tears and soothing his trembling body. They were kissing and cuddling now, but Derek still told Stiles that sex would have to wait until Stiles was eighteen and they were formally mated and legally married. Stiles didn’t want to wait, but Derek stood firm.  
Stiles was still frustrated. So was Derek.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At the Dark Wizard’s gloomy mansion, a meeting was in process between Deucalion and the Argents. Deucalion motioned for Kate Argent to speak.  
“Our plan is now complete”, she told him. “I have obtained the keys to the Hale house from that fool Peter Hale. I have visited him there twice while the family was away, and I now know the layout of the rooms. The family will be drugged with a wolfsbane potion that I will add to their water supply that evening. My father and I will enter the house after they are all unconscious and lock all of the doors and windows. I have scheduled a night for the arsonist to do his work. It will be on a Thursday night, when all of the family is at home. Laura and Cora stay with friends on Wednesday nights, and that silly boy Derek stays with the Stilinski boy on the weekends. All is in readiness, and we are prepared to act”.  
“When will it happen?”, Deucalion asked.  
Kate grinned. “Next Thursday night”, she leered.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

All day long on Thursday Stiles was thinking, "Just one more day and Derek will be with me. Tomorrow night. And soon we will be married. Then we will be together every night".  
The thought made Stiles smile and feel warm inside.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At 2 A.M. Friday morning, the Beacon Hills Fire Department had an alarm turned in. The firemen went down the pole and jumped on the fire engine. They roared away into the night. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

Sheriff Stilinski was on duty that morning. At 2: 15 A.M. Deputy Jordan Parrish rushed into his office.  
“Sheriff!”, he said. “We just got a call from the fire department. The Hale Mansion is on fire. The chief told me that it’s a big one!”.  
Sheriff Stilinski bolted from his chair and ran to his police car. All the way to the Hale Mansion he was thinking the same thing.  
“Oh my God! Oh my God! Derek! Talia! James! No! No! No!”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

John stood beside the smoking ruins of what had once been a beautiful home. He was in shock. His mind was numb. Jordan was speaking to him.  
“What did you say?”, he asked Jordan.  
Jordan replied, “There are a lot of bodies inside there. Some adults and some…..” his voice shook, “…..some children.”  
“Are there any survivors?”, the sheriff asked?  
“Only one”, Jordan answered. “He’s in the ambulance”.  
John walked over to the ambulance and looked inside.  
“Peter”, he said. “Peter Hale”. He could see that Peter was badly burned and barely holding on to his life.  
“Peter”, the sheriff asked. “Did anyone else get out?”  
Peter looked at the sheriff with his eyes glazed over. He was obviously in shock.  
“My fault”, he mumbled. “All my fault”.  
The ambulance doors closed and it roared away toward the hospital.

(Next chapter: Aftermath to the fire. And more evil plans.)


	8. Aftermath to Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the fire brings tears and grief. And the Dark Wizard has further plans.  
> (Warning: Something very sad happens in this chapter.)

Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish stayed on the scene of the fire for the rest of the morning. As the investigation proceeded, the county coroner’s van pulled up. The victims of the fire included four adults, one teenager, and two children. All of the bodies were burned beyond recognition. The sheriff’s heart sank. He feared the worst. Talia, James, Laura, Cora? Derek? And who were the two children?  
By 8 A.M. they had finished the preliminary investigation. The sheriff sent Jordan Parrish back to the station to start writing the report. Then he headed home. He dreaded telling Stiles about the tragedy. If Derek was lost in the fire then Stiles would go all to pieces.  
He pulled up into the driveway. And saw Derek’s Camaro parked there. His heart leaped in his chest as he ran up the porch steps and into the house. He heard voices from the kitchen. He ran in and saw Stiles eating breakfast. With Derek.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Derek was sitting in the Stilinski living room, with Stiles holding him on one side and John on the other. He was sobbing uncontrollably. He had told the sheriff that the reason he had stayed with Stiles one night earlier than usual was because Lydia’s weekly slumber party had been moved this week from Wednesday night to Thursday night, and he had driven Laura and Cora to the party. Since he was in town he decided to surprise Stiles and stay with him on Thursday night. The sheriff had phoned Lydia and asked her to bring Laura and Cora over to the house. He didn’t tell her why. Derek also told the sheriff that the people in the house were his parents, his Uncle Peter, and his aunt and uncle and their three children who were visiting from New York. John told Derek that Peter had been critically injured, and was in the hospital. Deputy Parrish was there now interviewing him.  
Derek was sobbing again.  
“What do I do now, Uncle John? What do I do? Without them…..”.  
“You have to be strong, Derek. I know that it hurts. It hurts all of us. But you have to be strong, to stay strong. For Laura and Cora. And for Stiles. You are the head of the Hale family now. You are the Alpha”.  
Stiles held Derek close. “I should have seen this coming”, he said. “I have visions of the future, but they are clouded. Selena says it’s because I haven’t become the Ultra Mage yet. I’ve felt danger all around us. But it was indistinct. There are clouds of danger around everyone. And I’m frustrated because the visions are so unclear.”  
“It’s not your fault, Stiles”, Derek said. “Don’t ever blame yourself, my love”.  
He kissed Stiles.  
“Hold me, Stiles. Hold me”, Derek sobbed.  
Stiles held Derek close and kissed him.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Laura and Cora were sitting next to Derek and Stiles in the Stilinski living room.  
They were both crying.  
“Why did this happen?”, Laura sobbed. ‘Was it an accident?”  
The sheriff looked grim.  
“I’m afraid not”, he said. “It looks like arson”.  
“Arson!”, Cora said. “Who would do that? Who could be so cruel?”  
“I think I can guess”, Stiles said. “Deucalion”.  
A shudder went through everyone in the room at the mention of that name.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They went to the hospital to see Peter. He was covered in bandages, and was on life support. The sheriff stood next to the bed. Then Stiles and Derek, then Laura and Cora.  
“Peter, it’s John. Do you know who I am?”  
“Yes”, Peter whispered. “Sheriff…..John…..friend.”  
Derek leaned down and took Peter’s hand.  
“Uncle Peter, it’s Derek. Laura and Cora are here as well”.  
Laura and Cora smiled at Peter.  
“It’s us, Uncle Peter”.  
Derek squeezed Peter’s hand.  
“Is there anything I can do for you?”, he asked.  
“Yes”, Peter whispered. “Forgive…..my fault…..all my fault”.  
“It’s not your fault, Uncle Peter”, Derek said. “There’s nothing to forgive. Somebody set the fire on purpose.”  
“My fault”, Peter whispered. “I gave her keys…..let her in…..thought she loved me.  
She tricked me…..fooled me…..drugged the others.....tied me up…..wolfsbane ropes…..laughed at me.  
She brought her father. And another man…..he set fire…..killed them…..my fault.  
“Shh, Uncle Peter. It’s not your fault. Who was the woman?”  
“Argent. Kate Argent…..brought her father…..helped tie me up”.  
At the name of Kate Argent, Derek bristled. Stiles could feel the anger seething from him.  
“Glad you’re alive”, Peter whispered. “You and the girls…..so sorry about…..the others”.  
Tears were falling from his eyes.  
“Don’t blame yourself, Uncle Peter”, Derek said. “It’s her fault. She bears all the blame”.  
Derek squeezed Peter’s hand again.  
“We have to go now, Uncle Peter. They don’t want us to tire you out. We’ll come back tomorrow.”  
“Goodbye, Uncle Peter”, Laura and Cora said.  
“Goodbye Uncle Peter”, Derek said.  
As they left they could hear Peter whispering.  
“Please forgive…..my fault…..all my fault”.

As they left, they ran into Peter’s doctor.  
“How does it look, doctor?”, Derek asked.  
“Not good, Mr. Hale”, the doctor said. “His injuries are severe. And he is so badly injured that his werewolf healing isn’t functioning”. The doctor sighed.  
“I don’t think that he will pull through”.  
“Thank you, doctor”, Derek said. “Please keep us posted”.  
He looked at the others with a determined look on his face.  
“Kate Argent and her father will pay for this”, he said in an angry voice.

Right after they got back to the Stilinski house, the phone rang. The sheriff answered it.  
He hung up and turned to Derek, Laura, and Cora.  
“That was the hospital”, he said in a low voice. “Peter just died”.  
He put his arms around Laura and Cora. “Uncle John”, they said through their tears.  
Derek laid his head on Stiles’ shoulder.  
“Stiles”, he sobbed. “Hold me. Don’t leave me”.  
Stiles kissed Derek and held him close.  
“I’m here, my love”, he said. “I’m not going anywhere”.  
“Stiles”, Derek murmured. “Stiles”.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There was a meeting at the Dark Wizard’s gloomy mansion. He glared at the Argents with an angry look on his face. “It will not do”, he said. “You have failed me. Derek and his sisters have escaped”.  
Kate Argent spoke. “They changed their plans and were not at home. But the rest of the family is dead. We did not fail you completely, master”.  
“Silence!”, Deucalion said. “You have failed me!”  
The Argents both fell to their knees. “Forgive us, master”, they said. “We promise that we will not fail you again”.  
Deucalion grinned wickedly at them.  
“No, you will not fail me again, because I will no longer use you to make plans. You will both be demoted to ordinary servants. Or I may just destroy you. Do you understand”, he snarled.  
“Yes. master”, they said. “Thank you, my prince”.  
Deucalion gestured them away. “Out of my sight”, he said. “I’ll let you know if I need you for anything”.  
They scurried out of the room and closed the door behind them.  
Deucalion thought for a moment. Then he spoke to himself.  
“I will destroy Derek Hale”, he said. “Maybe not tomorrow, but soon. I must think of a plan to eliminate him. He is now a powerful Alpha, and he stands in my way. I’ll destroy his sisters as well. But I will let his skinny little boyfriend live. He is of no consequence and poses no threat to me”.  
The Dark Wizard grinned an evil grin. 

(Next Chapter: Recovery. Rebuilding. And danger.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I'm concerned, Laura is still alive. And will remain so.


	9. Recovery and Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles and Derek begin the difficult task of recovering and moving forward. The pack needs to be rebuilt. And Deucalion is evil. Really evil.

Now it was Derek that needed comforting, and Stiles who needed and wanted to provide it. And Stiles did just that. For the next few weeks, he was constantly by Derek’s side. Stiles was excused from school, although he did his homework and sent it in with Scott. Derek took a leave of absence from work. They spent a lot of time snuggling on the couch and watching movies and tv shows. Every night Stiles would hold Derek close to him in bed as they slept. And they would talk about everything that had happened to them. Both Stiles and Derek knew that their losses would leave painful emotional scars that they would always carry. But they also knew that both of them would have to get past the grief and pain and start healing. Especially since more danger was on the way.  
Derek, Laura, and Cora moved into the Stilinski house. Derek slept with Stiles, and Laura and Cora shared the guest room. Sleeping together made Stiles and Derek feel more like mates. They shared each other’s hearts and minds completely. But they refrained from sex. Derek still insisted that they wait until Stiles was eighteen and they were married. Stiles was still frustrated. So was Derek.  
Eight weeks after the fire, Derek sensed that it was time to start rebuilding the pack. He already had himself, Stiles as the pack mage and emissary, Laura, and Cora. Over the next few months, he would contact other packs to see if any other werewolves would be interested in joining the Hale pack.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Stiles was seventeen and Derek was twenty four. They planned the rebuilding of the pack together. They had requests from several individuals and from some small packs who wanted to become part of the Hale pack. Then something unexpected happened.  
Scott’s asthma had grown progressively worse, to the point that his health was endangered from respiratory disease. He began to think that his life would be prolonged if he became a werewolf. He asked Derek for the bite. After discussing it with Melissa and getting her permission, Derek agreed. He bit Scott and turned him into a werewolf, and his respiratory problems disappeared.. Then Erica asked for the bite. Her epilepsy had become untreatable, and none of the medications helped her anymore. Derek bit her, she became a werewolf, and her epilepsy was cured. Boyd wanted to join her, so he received the bite next. Isaac had an unhappy childhood and an abusive father. He wanted to escape from his extreme depression, so he asked for the bite. He became the next beta in Derek’s pack. Then Jackson, for selfish reasons. (Surprise, surprise.) He wanted to be more powerful. Imagine his amazement when Derek enlightened him about a few things. Jackson was a beta werewolf, and Derek, as his alpha, held authority over him. And Stiles, as Derek’s mate, was second in command to Derek, and held authority over Jackson as well. Jackson was not pleased about that.  
Next to join the pack were werewolves who had no pack of their own. Twin werewolves named Ethan and Aiden joined. Then a young werewolf named Liam. Then some small packs who had no alpha of their own joined Derek’s pack. Rounding out the pack were the human members: Danny, Lydia, and Allison.

Derek and Stiles knew that they would need a larger place to live. Just outside of town, on the edge of the Preserve, there was a large house for sale. It was two stories, brick, with lots of windows. There was a wide roof overhang, and a large covered piazza on one side. The best feature, however, was the strength of the outer walls. They were very thick and sturdy, made of concrete which was covered with warm, tan brick. The house was built like a fortress, but was still modern and beautiful, with long lines that hugged the ground.  
It was known as the Hoechlin house, named after the original owner. Derek bought the house, had the kitchen and bathrooms modernized, and had all of the windows replaced with shatter proof glass. Laura, Cora, and Lydia bought furniture, rugs, and drapes. There was a huge open living and dining area, a library, a study, a large media room with a snack bar, and an enormous kitchen and breakfast room on the first floor. The second floor had a master suite with bath and nine other bedrooms. It was perfect for the needs of the pack.

The new Hale pack was complete, and Derek started rigorous training of them, for time was short. The Dark Wizard was preparing to strike.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The Dark Wizard was speaking to his top enforcer, Ennis, and to his best spy, Kali.  
“What have you found out?”, he asked Kali.  
She smiled slyly.  
“Derek Hale is building a new pack which consists of misfits, outcasts, and teenagers”, she replied. “His efforts are laughable. You have nothing to fear from him”.  
“Nevertheless, he is a powerful man and a very powerful werewolf”, Deucalion said.  
“How are our forces shaping up?”, he asked Ennis.  
Ennis replied with a boastful sneer.  
“We have a large number of mage from the Evil Gathering”, he said. “And a few rogue witch covens who wish to gain more power”.  
Deucalion smiled.  
“Ah, yes. The witch covens”, he said. “I have plans for them. Specific plans”.  
His reptilian eyes narrowed, and he grinned wickedly.

(Next Chapter: The Ultra Mage, a happy birthday, a disturbing vision, and evil lurks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' and Derek's house is based upon the Darwin D. Martin House, a famous Frank Lloyd Wright designed house in Buffalo, New York.


	10. Fulfilling Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a lot is happening in Stiles’ and Derek’s lives. Fulfillment and happiness are at last arriving. But coming around the corner, evil lurks.

Stiles and Derek moved into the new Stilinski-Hale house, along with Laura, Cora, and the pack. To Stiles’ delight, John and Melissa married, and also moved into the house. Stiles, Derek, and Scott were concerned about their safety, in the face of the impending danger of the Dark Wizard and his followers, so Stiles insisted that they move where they would not be left alone and unprotected. Derek continued his rigorous training of the pack, so that they would be ready for the day of confrontation with the forces of the Evil Gathering.  
Stiles graduated from high school right before he turned eighteen.  
And Stiles waited for his eighteenth birthday. It was then that he would assume the full powers of the Ultra Mage. The powers and the responsibility that would come with them, the responsibility to always use his magic for good, to help people and to fight against evil whenever and wherever he found it.

On the morning of Stiles’ eighteenth birthday, he woke from a sound sleep. He felt different. There was a slight tingling feeling all over his body, and he was filled with an enormous feeling of power. His eyes shifted color and turned purple, then orange. Then turned back to their usual amber gold.  
Derek woke and looked at Stiles in awe.  
“Stiles”, he said. “It’s happened. I can feel the waves of power and magic rolling off of you. And a sort of mild glow, like your skin is radiating an invisible light”.  
“I feel it too, my love”, Stiles replied. “It’s as if I’m connected to nature, to all living beings, to the entire earth, and to the universe”.  
Stiles and Derek kissed.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek murmured.  
“I love you too, darling”, Stiles murmured in reply.  
It had happened at last.  
Stiles was the completed Ultra Mage.

Stiles and Derek had planned their formal mating ceremony and their wedding ceremony months before. Both would occur one week after Stiles’ eighteenth birthday. They had waited a long time to be mated. And once they were mated, they would be a force to be reckoned with. 

Stiles had a big birthday party with Derek, his dad and Melissa, Laura and Cora, and Scott and the rest of the pack. Then the morning after Stiles’ birthday, Derek told him that he had a surprise birthday present for him. Stiles tried to find out what it was, but Derek just grinned and said, “You’ll see!”.  
“Deeeeek”, Stiles said. “Tell me!”. Derek just grinned again.  
“Humph!” Stiles pouted. Yes, the powerful Ultra Mage could still be just Stiles sometimes.  
The day stared with breakfast. The pack had their usual: eggs, bacon, and waffles, But Derek fixed all of Stiles’ favorites: cheese and bacon omelets, blueberry pancakes, and New Orleans style coffee. Then Derek took Stiles hand and led him out the door to the Camaro parked outside. They got in and started to drive.  
“Where are we going, Derek?”, Stiles asked impatiently.  
“To one of your favorite places”, Derek replied. “You’ll see”.  
Stiles pouted again.  
They pulled up into the parking lot of the amusement park.  
“Beaconland!” Stiles shouted. as he jumped out of the car. “Derek!”. His eyes sparkled. Stiles loved the amusement park. Stiles grabbed Derek and kissed him.  
“This is the best present in the world!”, he said. Derek grinned and kissed Stiles.  
“Just wait, baby”, he said. ”This is only the first part of your present!”  
Stiles and Derek had a wonderful day. They rode all of Stiles favorite rides. And despite having eaten a big breakfast earlier, Stiles had a cheeseburger, curly fries, lemonade, and a vanilla ice cream cone for lunch. After lunch, they walked down to the little lake that bordered the amusement park. They sat on a park bench under a tree.  
“Now for the second part of your present”, Derek said to Stiles.  
Derek pulled a small box out of his pocket and went down to one knee in front of Stiles.  
He opened the box to reveal two identical gold rings with diamond settings.  
“Stiles, my most precious love, will you marry me?”, he asked.  
Stiles face lit up, and he smiled a huge smile.  
“Yes, Derek”, he replied. “Yes, my love. A trillion times yes!”  
They slipped the rings on each other’s fingers, then kissed over and over.  
Later that afternoon they returned home.  
“Let’s change into our best clothes”, Derek said. “The third part of your gift is dinner at Luigi’s”.  
Pasta, wine, candlelight, and violins. The end to a perfect birthday for Stiles and for Derek.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The day following Stiles’ special birthday gift, he and Derek were in the Preserve. Derek was supervising the training of the pack while Stiles watched. Suddenly, Stiles’ eyes shifted color to purple and then to orange. Stiles closed his eyes and stood very still. His body began to vibrate and glow, and waves of energy began to flow in and out of him. The wind began to blow and all of the trees in the Preserve began to sway back and forth, as if a huge thunderstorm was blowing them. Derek stood transfixed as he looked at Stiles. He knew that something was happening that involved Stiles’ magic, so he waited. After a minute, everything calmed down, and Stiles opened his eyes. Stiles spoke.  
“Ta, Feicim e go soileir.” (Yes, I see it clearly.)  
Then his eyes returned to their usual amber gold color.  
“What happened, Stiles?”, Derek asked.  
“I had a vision”, Stiles replied.  
“What did you…..”, Derek started to ask. Stiles put his finger on Derek’s lips.  
“I’ll tell you later, away from the house where the pack can’t hear me”, Stiles said.

After the pack had gone inside the house to relax after their training session, Stiles and Derek walked very deep into the Preserve so that the pack couldn’t hear what they were saying. Derek kissed Stiles and then took his hand.  
“What did you see in your vision, my love?”, he asked.  
Stiles looked seriously into Derek’s eyes.  
“My vision was crystal clear”, Stiles said. “I saw a large, gloomy mansion many miles away. Deucalion was sitting behind a desk. Kali was reporting on the strength of our pack. Then Ennis reported on the strength of the Evil Gathering. They left the room. A woman entered and bowed to Deucalion. She was tall with long raven black hair and evil eyes. She was Lilith Shade, the High Priestess of a witch coven which is allied with the Evil Gathering. Deucalion asked her if the plan was complete, and she replied that it was. They both laughed. Then Deucalion told her that as soon as her plan was carried out successfully, the invasion and takeover of Beacon Hills and the Nemeton would commence. He concluded the meeting with his plan to destroy all of the werewolves and any good mage who stood in his way of the takeover. Then all of the townspeople would become his slaves. The witch asked how soon all of that would happen. He replied that it would be very soon. Then my vision ended”.  
Derek looked at Stiles with a resolute face.  
“Then we must be prepared at any time”, he said.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied.

Stiles’ and Derek’s formal mating ceremony and wedding ceremony would take place in a few days. It was doubly important. First, because they had waited eighteen years to be mated. Second, because as mates they would merge their power as the Ultra Mage and the most powerful Alpha werewolf into a formidable force for good in the world.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lilith Shade was discussing her plan with the other witches in her coven.  
“All is in readiness”, she said. “I have a spell that will render him unconscious. After that I will bind him in wolfsbane ropes. Then a silver knife dipped in wolfsbane. He cannot escape my plan”.  
She grinned.  
“The sacrifice of such a powerful werewolf will increase my powers tenfold”.  
She laughed an evil laugh.

 

(Next Chapter: Ceremonies.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the Ultra Mage, Stiles performs spells and incantations in Gaelic.


	11. Ceremonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are ceremonies. And a report about them.

When it came time to plan the mating ceremony, Stiles and Derek had a problem. It was supposed to be performed by an Alpha werewolf. Talia had been an Alpha, and she would have performed the ceremony if she were still living. Derek was an Alpha, but he couldn’t perform his own ceremony. Then Derek remembered something. There was a branch of the Hale family that had a pack in England. He contacted them and found out that his distant cousin was the Alpha of the pack. He agreed to perform the mating ceremony. So Alpha Talbot Hale flew from London a few days before the event.  
And who would perform the wedding ceremony? Stiles and Derek had only one person in mind: Selena. They asked her and she gladly accepted.

The day of the ceremonies was sunny and beautiful. The wedding was being held in the garden behind the Stilinski-Hale house, and the reception would be under a huge awning on the front lawn. Lydia and Laura had planned the whole event, and they had exerted every effort to make it a success.  
Stiles and Derek were dressed in matching white suits. Derek wore a red tie and Stiles a purple and orange one. As they prepared to leave their bedroom, Derek looked at Stiles.  
“Wow!’ he said. “Gorgeous!”  
Stiles looked at Derek.  
“Wow!”, he replied. “Handsome!”.  
They kissed each other lovingly.  
“Ready?”, Derek asked.  
“Absolutely ready”, Stiles replied.  
They smiled and held hands as they headed downstairs.

The mating ceremony began. Derek and Stiles stood before Alpha Talbot Hale. He read the opening lines from an ancient leather bound book:  
“We come today to celebrate the mating of these two souls, werewolf Derek Alexander Hale and human Genim Draiodoir Stiles Stilinski”.  
He took their hands and pressed them together, so that their fingers were intertwined.  
“Know that when two are mated under werewolf ritual, then the mating is for their lifetime. No other werewolf or human may disrupt their mating. Also, those who are mated will cling to one another and none other.  
Derek Alexander Hale, do you agree to this bonding?”  
“I do”, Derek replied.  
“Genim Draiodoir Stiles Stilinski, do you agree to this bonding?”  
“I do”, Stiles replied.  
“Know now that I seal this bonding”, Talbot Hale said. “As mates, you will care for each other and fulfill each other’s needs throughout your lifetimes. Do both of you agree to do so?"  
“I agree”, replied Derek.  
“I agree”, replied Stiles.  
“I will now recite the sacred Hymn to the Moon”, Talbot said.

Thou silver deity of secret night,  
Direct my footsteps through the woodland shade;  
Thou conscious witness of unknown delight,  
The Lover's guardian, and the Muse's aid!  
By thy pale beams I solitary rove,  
To thee my tender grief confide;  
Serenely sweet you gild the silent grove,  
My friend, my goddess, and my guide.  
E'en thee, fair queen, from thy amazing height,  
The charms of young Endymion drew;  
Veil'd with the mantle of concealing night;  
With all thy greatness and thy coldness too.

Talbot spoke to Derek and Stiles:  
“Will both of you profess your devotion to the sacred moon?”  
“I will”, replied Derek.  
“I will”, replied Stiles.

Talbot turned Derek and Stiles so that they faced the guests. He read again from the book.  
“As the two you see before you have sworn their fealty and loyalty to each other and to the sacred moon, I now pronounce them mated”.  
Derek and Stiles kissed as the guests applauded.

Then Talbot sat down and Selena stepped forward to perform the wedding ceremony. Derek and Stiles turned to face her.  
Selena smiled and began to speak.  
“We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of these two men, and to unite them within that love. Marriage is an equal partnership and a bond of love, but in addition to that it is a bond of trust, the trust between two people that both of them hold sacred. And marriage is a sharing, a sharing between two people of the heart, of the soul, of the mind, and of the body. We are overjoyed today to see the love of these two men that all of us hold so closely to our hearts. Derek and Stiles are each going to read a favorite poem which expresses that love that they feel for each other”.  
Derek and Stiles turned toward each other. 

Derek spoke:

Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer’s lease hath all too short a date.  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimmed;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wand’rest in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to Time thou grow’st.  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

Stiles spoke:

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day’s  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

Selena spoke:  
“Derek Alexander Hale, do you take this man to be your lawful husband, to be your equal partner, to love and to cherish him, to trust him, to be his and his alone, to stand by his side through the good times and the bad times, through the sunny days and the cloudy days, from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do”, Derek said.  
“Genim Draiodoir Stiles Stilinski, do you take this man to be your lawful husband, to be your equal partner, to love and to cherish him, to trust him, to be his and his alone, to stand by his side through the good times and the bad times, through the sunny days and the cloudy days, from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do”, Stiles said.

Selena spoke:  
“Now Derek and Stiles will exchange rings to pledge their love and their devotion to one another".  
  
Derek spoke:  
“Stiles, with this ring I pledge my love and my devotion to you".  
He placed the ring on Stiles’ finger.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Derek, with this ring I pledge my love and my devotion to you".  
He placed the ring on Derek’s finger.

Selena spoke:  
“In accordance with the laws of the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your spouse.”  
Stiles and Derek kissed each other as everyone stood and cheered.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

In the gloomy old mansion, Kali gave a report to the Dark Wizard.  
“Derek Hale has married his skinny little boyfriend”, she smirked.  
Deucalion grinned.  
“How nice for them”, he said. “They had better enjoy their marriage while they can. They won’t have very long together. Lilith Shade and her witch coven will see to that”.  
His evil eyes narrowed as he chuckled to himself.

(Next Chapter: Honeymoons and kidnappings.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Gaelic the name “Draiodoir” means “Magician”. It was also Stiles' grandfather's name.
> 
> Talbot Hale. "Talbot" was the last name of the werewolf in the classic "Wolf Man" films starring Lon Chaney, Jr.
> 
> “A Hymn to the Moon” by Lady Mary Wortley Montagu.
> 
> “Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer’s Day?” Sonnet 18 by William Shakespeare.
> 
> “How Do I Love Thee?” Sonnet 43 by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.
> 
> In addition to being a mage, Selena is also a licensed Marriage Officiator. She also bakes pies, cakes, and cookies and sells them. Gotta make a living somehow.


	12. Honeymoons and Kidnappings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a honeymoon with travel posters. And a kidnapping without travel posters.
> 
> The honeymoon scene is somewhat explicit. Well, they waited eighteen years!

After the ceremonies were finished, the wedding reception began. All of Stiles’ and Derek’s friends were there, all of the Hale pack, several other werewolf packs, friendly mage, and many people from the town. The party went on quite late, and it was midnight before Stiles and Derek said goodbye to the last guests. They climbed the stairs together and walked toward their bedroom. They had planned a long honeymoon, which would consist of a trip to Hawaii, then England, France, and Italy, then to New York. And then home to Beacon Hills. But they both agreed to put the trip off until they had dealt with the danger which was on the way from the Dark Wizard and his evil followers.  
As they entered their bedroom, Stiles was surprised. There were large travel posters covering all of the walls, and the cd player was softly emitting Hawaiian music.  
“Welcome to our mini honeymoon!”, Derek grinned.  
“Wow!”, Stiles smiled. “Derek, you big old romantic softie wolf!”  
They kissed. Stiles looked around the room and wiped his eyes, which were suddenly wet. Stiles looked at Derek and the corners of his mouth crinkled up.  
“Why am I reminded of a scene from It’s A Wonderful Life”, he asked.  
Derek grinned. “Probably because that’s where I got the idea from”, he answered.  
They kissed and held each other close. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Then they started to undress each other, gently and tenderly, as if each one was opening a very precious gift. Finally they stood only in their boxer shorts. Each one slowly lowered the other’s shorts until, for the first time, they stood naked in front of each other.  
Derek exhaled his breath. He looked at Stiles in awe.  
“You are so beautiful!”, he said. “So gorgeous!”.  
Stiles looked at Derek and caught his breath. His eyes were shining with love.  
“You are so handsome!”, he said. “So hot and sexy!”.  
They fell together into the bed, kissing, hugging, and touching each other everywhere. Each could feel the other’s erection pressing against him. Their arousal was thick in the air.  
“I’m glad that I had the room soundproofed”, Derek said. “Werewolf hearing”.  
Stiles laughed and kissed Derek’s shoulder.  
“They should all be asleep in their rooms by now”, he said.  
They kissed again, and began to lick and place small bites on each other’s shoulders.  
Derek mapped Stiles’ moles with his tongue, from his cheeks to his chest to his stomach.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time”, he said.  
Stiles licked Derek’s muscular chest, spending time licking and biting gently on his large dark erect nipples. In turn Derek licked and bit gently on Stiles’ little pink erect nipples.  
Then Derek began to kiss and lick Stiles’ treasure trail which fanned down from his navel to his pubes. Stiles moaned as Derek licked and sucked on his big balls. Then Derek swallowed Stiles’ long thick hard cock in one motion.  
“Derek!”, Stiles shouted. “Derek!”  
Derek sucked on Stiles’ cock until Stiles moaned and came. Stiles fell back on the pillows, breathing heavily.  
“That was…..that was incredible”, he said. Derek kissed him.  
“You are incredible”, Derek said.  
Stiles looked down at Derek and smiled.  
“And you need some attention”, he said. He slid down and took Derek’s huge hard cock into his hand. He licked down to Derek’s large balls and sucked them into his mouth. Derek moaned. Then Stiles fit his mouth over the head of Derek’s cock and slowly moved down, until he had Derek’s whole cock in his mouth.  
“Stiles!”, Derek said. “Stiles, baby!“  
Stiles moved his mouth up and down and sucked Derek until he moaned and came.  
Stiles crawled up Derek’s body and kissed him.  
“Talk about incredible”, Derek said. “That was beyond incredible. That was amazing!”  
Stiles smiled. “Because you are amazing”, he said. “Amazing and wonderful”.  
“Nap time”, Derek said.  
“Yeah”, Stiles replied. “Then after that, more hot sexy times”.  
Derek chuckled as they fell asleep together.

They both woke up later and kissed passionately. They looked into each other’s eyes and Derek rubbed his finger on Stiles’ little hole.  
“Knot me, Derek”, Stiles said.  
“I don’t want to hurt you, Stiles”, Derek replied.  
“You won’t hurt me. I want you to knot me, Derek. It’s part of us being mates. And then the claiming bite. It’s important.”  
“It won’t turn you into a werewolf”, Derek said.  
“I know that” Stiles replied. “But you need to bite me and I need to bite you. We need to mark each other as mates. It’s part of the mating ritual. And I want all of that”.  
“Do we need to use condoms?”, Derek asked  
“Well, since we’re both virgins…..”, Stiles said.  
“True”, Derek said.  
“And since you’re a werewolf and can’t get STDs…..”  
“True”, Derek said.  
“Then I say no to condoms”, Stiles replied.  
“But we need lube”, Derek said.  
“Yes”, Stiles said. “I say yes to lube. Lots of lube!”

Stiles laid on his back. Derek lubed his fingers and prepped him. He rubbed against Stiles’ prostate and Stiles moaned.  
“Now, Derek”, he said.  
Stiles spread his legs wide. Derek lubed his huge hard cock and slid into Stiles in one smooth move. Stiles moaned again as Derek breached his tight little hole.  
“Are you ok, baby?”, Derek asked with concern in his voice.  
“I’m fine”, Stiles breathed. “Just move, Derek. Please move”.  
Derek fucked him with long hard strokes. He moaned as he felt Stiles so hot and clenching around his cock. Stiles moaned as he felt Derek's huge hot hard cock inside him. Derek looked at Stiles in awe. “Oh, sweetheart, you feel so good!”, Derek said. “So do you, darling!”, Stiles replied. Derek rubbed over and over against Stiles‘ prostate. Derek pushed into Stiles a few more times and then his knot started growing. As he locked his cock inside Stiles, his knot grew to it’s full size and rubbed against Stiles’ prostate. “Derek!”, Stiles shouted, and came. “Stiles!“, Derek shouted, and came deep inside Stiles at the same time.  
Derek leaned forward and bit Stiles on his left shoulder next to his neck. Stiles bit Derek on his left shoulder at the same place. Derek licked the blood from Stiles neck and it began to heal immediately. Stiles licked the blood from Derek‘s neck and it also began to heal. They kissed each other.  
“Does it hurt very much, baby?”, Derek asked. “I can take away the pain if you want me to”.  
“It’s fine, babe”, Stiles replied. “No pain. I’m just warm and full”. They kissed and held each other close.  
“Thank you”, Stiles whispered.  
“Thank you”, Derek whispered back. “You were wonderful”.  
“So were you”, Stiles whispered. “My wonderful mate”.  
“Mate”, Derek said. “My wonderful, beautiful mate”.  
“Handsome wolfy mate”, Stiles said. They kissed again.  
They shifted on the bed so that Stiles was on top of Derek, and Derek was bearing his weight.  
“How long are we going to be stuck together?”, Stiles asked.  
“About half an hour, I think”, Derek replied.  
“Might as well get comfortable, then”, Stiles said, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder.  
“Might as well”, Derek replied. Stiles kissed Derek. Then they both dozed off for a while.

After Derek’s knot went down he slipped his cock out of Stiles. They kissed. Then Derek looked deeply into Stiles’ eyes.  
“I want you inside me”, he said to Stiles.  
Stiles smiled sweetly. “Yes, my love”, he said. He lubed his long fingers and prepared Derek, stroking Derek's prostate as Derek moaned.  
Then he lubed his long thick hard cock, and slipped smoothly into Derek. "You ok?", Stiles asked. Derek smiled. "More than ok, baby", he replied. Stiles fucked Derek with long hard strokes. Stiles moaned as he felt Derek so warm and tight around his cock. Derek moaned as he felt the hot hard long thickness of Stiles' cock inside him. Stiles looked at Derek adoringly. "Oh baby, you feel so good", Stiles said. 'So do you, my love", Derek replied. Stiles rubbed against Derek’s prostate over and over, and Derek came, shouting Stiles’ name. Then Stiles came deep inside Derek, shouting Derek’s name. Stiles slipped his cock out of Derek. They kissed, and held each other close.  
“Thank you, sweetheart”, Derek said. “You are incredible”.  
Stiles smiled. “You are the one that’s incredible, darling”, he said.  
They hugged and kissed, whispering endearments to each other. Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
True mates forever.

The next morning they woke up and kissed tenderly over and over. Then they gave each other slow, sweet blow jobs. Then they jerked each other off in the shower. Eighteen years is a long time to wait. They had a lot of catching up to do.  
At the breakfast table, all of the young werewolves were ducking their heads, nudging each other, and smiling.  
Then Stiles’ dad grinned and said, “Sleep well last night son? Or not?”  
Stiles just shook his head and said, “Dad, you’re worse than the teenagers!”  
Derek grinned and Stiles started to laugh.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After their wedding and mini honeymoon, Stiles and Derek were back on constant alert for trouble from the Dark Wizard.  
For a while things were quiet. Derek and the pack patrolled the Preserve and the town twice a day. So far there was no trouble. But Stiles was uneasy. He hadn’t had any other visions, but he sensed that evil was rapidly approaching all of them.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

On a mountaintop far away a group of witches had gathered.  
Lilith Shade was speaking to the other witches in her coven.  
“It is time to sacrifice Derek Hale so that I may gain his power!”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was a month after the wedding. Stiles had gone to see Selena to consult with her about an incantation of protection that he had found in an ancient book. About an hour after Stiles had left the house, Derek began to feel uneasy. He felt that something was wrong in the Preserve. He looked around to see if any of the other werewolves were around, but they all seemed to be gone. Then he remembered that all of them were out on patrol. He began to walk and entered the Preserve. About a half mile in, he sensed danger.  
Suddenly, Derek saw the witches in front of him. Before he could move, they cast a spell and rendered him unconscious.  
They bound him in wolfsbane ropes, then carried him to a clearing on the far side of the Preserve. They placed an invisible barrier around the clearing to keep everybody out. Then they placed his unconscious body in the center of the clearing. The witches gathered in a circle around him. Then they began chanting a ritual to make a blood sacrifice of Derek.  
Lilith Shade approached Derek with a silver knife dipped in wolfsbane. She began an incantation of sacrifice. Her evil eyes glinted and she grinned as she prepared to cut out his heart.

 

(Next Chapter: Stiles acts, An uneasy calm, and Evil begins.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show Stiles and Derek making love on their honeymoon. I wanted to show that they have a passionate, loving, and complete sex life. I tried to make the sex romantic but passionate and sexy at the same time, without it being pornographic. I hope that I succeeded in doing that.


	13. An Uneasy Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles acts, there is an uneasy calm before the storm, and the forces of evil gather their attack against good.

Stiles was at Selena’s house. He had brought the ancient book that had the incantation of protection with him, and he and Selena were studying it. Suddenly he felt a vision coming to him.  
Stiles’ eyes shifted color to purple and then to orange. He closed his eyes and stood very still. His body began to vibrate and glow, and waves of energy began to flow in and out of him. The vision was crystal clear to him. He saw the witches render Derek unconscious. Then he saw the witches tie him up and drag him to a clearing on the other side of the Preserve. Then he saw Lilith Shade approaching Derek with a silver knife. Then suddenly his vision ended. Selena looked at him.  
“I must go”, he said.  
Stiles spoke:  
"Tairseach" (Portal).  
Stiles opened a portal in front of himself and stepped through it. He was standing at the edge of the clearing where the witches were holding Derek captive.

The witches had cast a spell and placed an invisible barrier around the clearing. It would stop any human, werewolf, or ordinary mage from entering.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Scartail” (Demolish), and the barrier was destroyed.  
Stiles walked into the clearing. Derek had been bound with wolfsbane ropes and was unconscious. The witches were getting ready to sacrifice him. Lilith Shade stood with a silver knife dipped in wolfsbane in her hand, holding it over Derek. Stiles walked up to him.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Airbhe” (Hedge), and a protective hedge rose up around Derek. The witches tried to get through it but were stopped by massive jolts of electricity.  
Lilith Shade was angry. She advanced toward Stiles with the knife.  
“You little troublemaker”, she screamed. “Using your pitiful attempts at sorcery against us. But it is to no avail. We are stronger than you.”  
Stiles looked at her calmly.  
“I doubt it, you old crone”, he said. She walked toward him. Stiles eyes flashed and turned purple, then orange.  
“No!”, she said. “No! It’s not possible. A child like you? The Ultra Mage?”  
Stiles spoke:  
“Go raibh amhlaaibh” (So be it as I have already determined).  
The witches screamed and turned into dust.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Anfa” (Tempest).  
An enormous wind blew down and scattered their ashes to the four corners of the earth.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Mallacht dhiscaoileadh” (Forever may you be dissolved).  
Stiles spoke:  
“Bhaint airbhe“ (Remove the hedge).  
“Scaoil tead” (Release the ropes).  
The hedge around Derek was dissolved and the wolfsbane ropes fell away from him.  
Stiles kneeled and took Derek into his arms. Derek began to stir and woke up.  
“Stiles?”, he asked. “Is that you, baby?”  
“Yes, my love”, Stiles said. He kissed Derek.  
“Is everything alright?”, Derek asked. “Where are the witches?”  
“I destroyed them”, Stiles said. “Now, let’s go home.”  
Derek stood and put his arms around Stiles.  
“My precious mage”, he said. He smiled and kissed Stiles.  
“Yes, let’s go home, sweetheart.”  
Stiles smiled at Derek.  
“Lead the way, darling”, he said.  
They walked home with their arms around each other.

Stiles and Derek knew that the attempted sacrifice was only the first move by the Dark Wizard to gain final control over humanity. A showdown between good and evil was almost upon them. And they would be on the front line to defend good.

And then an uneasy calm descended upon Beacon Hills. It was quiet and peaceful, but the quiet was deceptive and the peace was empty. Everyone was anxious and apprehensive. It was if a heavy weight was hanging over their heads, waiting to drop at any moment. Derek was pushing the werewolves to their limit, training them for the day of reckoning. Stiles and Selena were casting spells and incantations to protect the werewolves and the mage who would be fighting for good. The confrontation was coming.

The Dark Wizard was talking to Kali, Ennis, Gerard, and Kate.  
“All is in readiness for the battle”.  
Kate Argent leered at him.  
“What about Derek Hale?”, she asked. “I thought you were going to eliminate him. But I understand that he is still alive.”  
Deucalion was angry.  
“Quiet, dog!”, he said. “Do not question me. For some reason, the witch coven failed to kill him. Someone has interfered with my plans. But it is of no consequence. I will kill him personally. Will you serve me as my obedient slaves?”  
“Yes, master”, they all replied.  
“Good”, he said.  
“Be prepared. We strike within the week”.

Derek waited while Stiles came out of his vision. Stiles turned to Derek and took his hand.  
“They will be here within the week”, he said.

 

(Next Chapter: Confrontation.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is the Ultra Mage, a mage with ultimate power whose magic can defeat any witch or wizard. An Ultra Mage is only born every ten thousand years.
> 
> The language Stiles is using to cast his spells is Gaelic. He is a Druid with ancestral roots in ancient Ireland.


	14. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the battle between good and evil is fought.

Part One: The Spirits.

Derek woke in the middle of the night to find Stiles sitting up in bed with his eyes closed. His body was vibrating and glowing, and waves of energy were flowing from him. He was having another vision.  
Derek waited a moment. Then Stiles’ eyes opened and he looked at Derek.  
“The confrontation will be tomorrow”, he said. “But before the battle begins, I will need to do something. And you will need to help me”.  
Derek took Stiles hand and kissed it.  
“What do we need to do?”, he asked. “Was it in your vision?”  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “In my vision, I was standing in our garden. I noticed someone walking toward me. It was a woman surrounded by a golden light. When she got close to me I saw that she was my mother”.  
“Auntie Claudia!”, Derek said.  
“Yes”, Stiles said. “She took me by the hand. And then she spoke to me”.  
“Stiles, my beloved son”, she said. “I have something important to tell you. Tomorrow will be the battle that has long been coming. The confrontation between good and evil.  
You will be facing the Dark Wizard and the forces of the Evil Gathering.  
You are infinitely powerful, the most powerful mage in the universe. You are already channeling the life forces of all living beings, of all nature, of all the earth, and of all the universe. I would like to ask one thing of you. I want you to channel the life forces of all those that the Dark Wizard has killed. Then when he is brought down, we will be a part of it. And then justice shall roll down from the mountain tops like streams of pure water. Will you do this for me, my son?”  
“Yes, mother”, I replied. She smiled and held out her hands to me. I grasped her hands in mine.  
“Thank you, Stiles”, she said. “Tomorrow morning at dawn, before the battle begins, I want you to be here in your garden. And bring Derek with you. It is important that he share in the channeling. Separately you are both enormously powerful. Together as mates you are incredibly so.” She smiled again and turned to leave. Then she turned back for a moment.  
“Tell Derek that Talia and James will be with me”, she said. Then she walked away and my vision ended”.  
Derek gasped. “Mom and Dad will be there?”, he asked.  
“Yes, my love”, Stiles replied.  
Derek laid his head on Stiles shoulder.  
“We must do as Auntie Claudia asks”, he said.

The next morning at dawn, Stiles and Derek went into their garden. They stood holding hands. In a moment, three figures surrounded by golden light walked toward them.  
It was Claudia, Talia, and James.  
“Hello, our beloved sons”, they said.  
“Hello Mom. Auntie Talia. Uncle James.”, Stiles said.  
“Hello Mom and Dad. Auntie Claudia”, Derek said.  
“Are you ready to channel the life forces of the spirits who have been killed?”, Claudia asked.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied.  
The three spirits stood in front of Stiles and Derek and reached out to them. They touched them and Stiles and Derek felt a warm current flowing from them. Then Stiles closed his eyes. His body began to vibrate and glow. Derek could feel the power flowing from Stiles.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Saol forsa”. (Life force).  
Suddenly the air around them began to swirl in a whirlwind. Enormous power was surging through Stiles. Then as fast as it started, it was over. Stiles opened his eyes. They flashed from purple to orange and back to amber. He smiled at Derek and at their parents.  
“It’s done”, he said. “I am channeling the life forces of the spirits”.  
“Thank you, my beloved son”, Claudia said. She smiled.  
“Now we must leave for a while”, she said. “The battle begins soon. But we will return when it is over. Goodbye my sons.”  
“Goodbye, beloved sons”, Talia and James said.  
“Goodbye”, Stiles and Derek said. The spirits left.  
“Now we fight”, Stiles said to Derek.  
“Now we fight”, Derek replied.

Part Two: The Battle.

“They will be coming through the Preserve”, Stiles said.  
“Then we will set up our lines behind the trees”, Derek said. “That way we will have the element of surprise on our side”.  
“In addition to that”, Stiles said, “I found a spell of protection in an ancient book. I have cast the spell on all of our fighters. It will give them an advantage over the Evil Gathering”.

By 10 A.M. the forces of good were stationed at their posts behind the trees. Stiles and Derek were on the front line. Stiles listened intently.  
“They are starting through the Preserve now”, he said. “They will be here in about an hour”.  
“Then we will be ready”, Derek replied.  
As the time grew closer, Derek’s ears perked up.  
“I hear them”, he said. “They are about a mile away”.  
Everyone grew quiet as they waited. Stiles was channeling all of the life forces of the universe into the good mage and good witch covens, and through Derek into the werewolves. The humans were back at the house with Selena. She was casting spells and reciting incantations to help and protect the forces of good.  
All of the fighters could hear the enemy approaching. The mage were all vibrating with energy. The werewolves all changed into their wolf forms.

Suddenly, the enemy was upon them. The mage were flinging spells upon each other. The good mage had the upper hand, and the evil mage were falling in battle. The werewolves were filled with the life forces from Stiles and covered by the spell of protection that Stiles had cast. They were also overcoming the evil mage.  
The forces of good began to drive the Evil Gathering back into the preserve. The two sides stood facing each other in the middle of a large clearing. The good mage and the werewolves were destroying the evil mage in quick order.  
There was a fierce fight between Cora and Kali. It ended when Cora got the upper hand. She overcame Kali’s magic and grabbed her by the throat. Cora ripped out Kali’s throat and tore her to pieces.  
Then Gerard charged Laura. They fought fiercely. Laura overcame Gerard and ripped his head off.  
Next, Scott faced down Ennis. Ennis growled at Scott, and Scott growled back louder.  
Ennis was a seasoned fighter and a strong mage. It was a difficult and bloody fight, but finally Scott gained the upper hand. Scott tackled Ennis to the ground and tore out his throat, then ripped his body to shreds.  
Then Derek spotted Kate Argent. He charged toward her. She grinned wickedly and laughed an evil laugh.  
“Well, if it isn’t Derek Hale”, she spit out. “Prepare to die!”  
Derek’s eyes were a brilliant red as they fought. Kate was also a strong mage, but Derek was stronger, thanks to the life forces and the spell of protection from Stiles. It was another difficult and bloody fight, but Derek won. He grabbed Kate by the throat and looked at her with fury.  
“This is for my family and for all the others that you have killed”, he said.  
Then he tore open her chest and ripped her heart out. 

The battle was almost over. The good mage, the good witch covens, and the werewolves had destroyed all of the evil mage and the evil witch covens. There was not a single casualty on the side of good. The only evil mage left standing was Deucalion, the Dark Wizard. He was quivering with fury as the forces of good surrounded him.  
Stiles stepped forward and confronted him.  
“So, Deucalion, we meet at last”, Stiles said. “My name is Stiles Stilinki-Hale”. Stiles looked at him coldly. “My mother was Claudia O’Brien. I’m sure that you remember that name”.  
Deucalion sneered at him.  
“Who are you to challenge me?”, he asked. “I am a very powerful mage, and you are just a skinny boy, practicing your feeble little magic spells”.  
Stiles stood resolutely and looked at him.  
Stiles' eyes turned purple and then orange.  
Stiles spoke in a mighty voice which filled the forest and echoed back from the surrounding mountains.  
“I am the Ultra Mage, and I am clothed in immense and unfathomable power. I channel all of the life forces in the universe. My power is infinite. You are but dust, and now you will pay for your heinous crimes against the innocents that you have murdered. You showed no mercy to those that you killed. Now I will show no mercy to you.”  
For a moment Deucalion stood frozen in place, fear in his evil eyes. Then he charged toward Stiles.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Doitean” (Fire).  
An intense fire started in the Dark Wizard’s core. It spread outward and burned brightly throughout his body. He screamed in agony as he was consumed. Soon he was reduced to a pile of ashes.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Sruthan” (Incinerate).  
He set all of the bodies on fire and turned them into ashes.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Faoi bhun” (Beneath).  
The ground cracked open beneath the ashes, swallowed them, then closed back over them. The ashes went down into the molten center of the earth.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Scrios” (Destroy).  
The ashes were completely destroyed.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Riamh aris beidh tu mair” (Never again will you exist).  
Stiles' eyes shifted back into amber gold.  
The Dark Wizard and his Evil Gathering were no more.

Part Three: Peace.

The battle was won. The werewolves shifted back into their human forms. The mage and werewolves gathered around Stiles and Derek.  
“My beloved friends”, Stiles said. “We have fought and won the battle. Good has triumphed over evil. I am the Ultra Mage. But I am not your king. Nor am I a dictator. Consider me your friend. I am here to help you, to serve you in whatever way I can. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your bravery and steadfastness today. Bless you my friends.”  
The mage and werewolves gathered closer to Stiles and Derek and cheered.  
Stiles and Derek held each other close.  
“I love you”, Derek said.  
“I love you, too”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed. Then they opened their arms and hugged Laura, Cora, and Scott.  
Then everyone turned back toward the house. John, Melissa, Danny, Lydia, Allison, and Selena were all standing in the garden waiting for them. Selena had seen the victory in a vision, and everybody had smiles of welcome and relief on their faces.  
John and Melissa hugged Stiles, Derek, Laura, Cora, and Scott.  
Selena looked at Stiles and Derek, smiling, with a sparkle in her eyes. She took their hands in hers.  
“I’m so proud of both of you!”, she said. She looked at Stiles.  
“And I’m especially proud of you”, she told him. “You are now the completed and perfected Ultra Mage. It’s a privilege for me to have been your teacher and now to be your friend”.  
Stiles kissed Selena’s cheek.  
“I’m so grateful that you were my teacher”, he said. “And I’m so lucky that you are my friend”.  
All of the mage and the werewolves went into the house to clean up from the battle and to relax. Danny, Lydia, and Allison had prepared a huge buffet supper, and John and Melissa were helping them to serve it. Everyone had their fill, then sleeping pads, blankets, and pillows were laid out for the overflow of guests.  
Stiles and Derek went upstairs to their bedroom and stepped gratefully into their shower. After they were clean and dry, they fell into their bed. They kissed each other sweetly and deeply, then made love slowly and passionately. Stiles laid his head on Derek’s chest as they drifted off to sleep.  
“Goodnight, sweetheart”, Derek murmured. “I love you”.  
“Goodnight, darling”, Stiles replied. “I love you, too”.

Early the next morning Derek woke to find Stiles having another vision. When Stiles eyes opened, he looked at Derek.  
“What was your vision this time, dearest?”, he asked.  
“It was my mother again”, Stiles replied. “She asked us to meet her and your parents in the garden again this morning”.  
“Then we had better get ready”, Derek said.  
“Yes, my love”, Stiles replied.  
They got dressed and went down to the garden. They held hands and waited. They had been standing there for a moment when the spirits appeared and walked towards them.  
“Good morning, our children”, Claudia, Talia, and James said.  
“Good morning, our parents”, Stiles and Derek said.  
“We brought someone with us”, Talia said. Another spirit appeared and walked towards them.  
“Uncle Peter!”, Derek and Stiles gasped.  
“Hello, Derek. Hello, Stiles”, Peter said. “I want to tell you something. I’ve been forgiven. And I’m happy and at peace”.  
“I’m so glad, Uncle Peter”, Derek said. “We never blamed you for what happened”.  
Claudia spoke. “Thank you, my sons. We are so proud of both of you. Because of your brave actions, there is justice done for the wrongs committed by the Dark Wizard and his evil followers”.  
“Yes”, Stiles said. “They have been destroyed”.  
Talia looked at Derek and smiled. "Your father and I are so proud of you, Derek. You have become a fine, brave man and a good, strong werewolf". Derek leaned forward and kissed Talia and James. "Thank you, mom and dad. That makes me very happy". Claudia looked fondly at Stiles. "And I am so proud of you, Stiles", she said. "You are the Ultra Mage in every way that I have hoped for. And you are the greatest Ultra Mage who has ever lived". Stiles leaned forward and kissed Claudia. "Thank you, mom", he said. "That means everything to me". Claudia smiled. “And now we will talk of the future. We are so proud of both of you. As true mates your love and devotion shine forth brightly. And your future is filled with many happy things. Your lives will be full and rewarding. You will have brilliant careers. And some day, when the time is right, you will have children ”.  
Stiles looked puzzled. “How can that be, mom?”, he asked. “We are both male. Will we adopt children? Or have a surrogate?”  
Claudia smiled again. “No my dear son”, she said. “They will be yours and Derek’s children”.  
Stiles and Derek both had a questioning look.  
“Ask Dr. Deaton”, Claudia said. “He can tell you”.  
“Now my beloved sons”, Claudia said, “We must go. But remember, we will always be here when you need us. Either of you can call us and we will appear to you.”  
Stiles and Derek leaned forward and kissed their family. “Goodbye for now”, the spirits said. “We love you”.  
“We love you, too”, Stiles and Derek said.  
The spirits walked away and disappeared. Stiles and Derek looked at each other.  
“Children?”, Derek said. “How can that be?”  
“We’ll ask Deaton”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed each other, then walked back into the house.

 

(Next Chapter: Peace, Love, and Happiness. Talking to Deaton. College and Careers. And so much more.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is the Ultra Mage, a mage with ultimate power whose magic can defeat any witch or wizard. An Ultra Mage is only born every ten thousand years.
> 
> The language Stiles is using to cast his spells is Gaelic. He is a Druid with ancestral roots in ancient Ireland.


	15. Peace, Love, and Happiness. And So Much More.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which peace comes to Beacon Hills and brings love, happiness, and so much more with it.

Life was infinitely better after the Dark Wizard and his evil forces were destroyed, not only in Beacon Hills, but all over the world. Things returned to normal for Stiles and Derek and for their family, and for all the good mage and werewolves.  
Their parents' vision had awakened a deep longing in them. The longing to have children. Accordingly, they went to see Dr. Deaton the week after the battle against The Dark Wizard had been won.  
They sat down in Deaton’s office and Stiles began.  
“What is the possibility that Derek and I could have a child?”, he asked.  
Dr. Deaton didn’t seem surprised by the question.  
“I’m not completely sure”, he said. “I’ve heard of it happening. I have a friend that can give you a better answer. His specialty is werewolf medicine. He lives in Seattle, and his name is Dr. Kessler. I’ll contact him for you”.  
The next day, Dr. Deaton phoned Stiles and Derek. He told them that Dr. Kessler had agreed to talk to them at Deaton’s office later that week via Skype.  
A few days later, Stiles and Derek were with Deaton, talking to Dr. Kessler.  
“I’ll be frank with you”, Dr. Kessler said. “The chances of a male werewolf producing a child are slim. But it’s not impossible. There are a few cases that I have read about. And one that was a patient of mine”.  
“Could a mage have a child?”, Stiles asked.  
“I’ve never heard of a male mage becoming pregnant”, Dr. Kessler replied. “But I have heard and seen cases where a male werewolf became pregnant”.  
“Was it with another werewolf, or with a human? Especially with a human mage”, Derek asked. “And were the male werewolves all omegas? Or were some of them betas and even alphas?”  
“These are the cases that I know about”, Dr. Kessler said. “Two male omegas became pregnant with male alphas. One male omega with a male beta. One male omega with a male human. One male beta with a male alpha. One male beta with another male beta”. One male beta with a male human”. He smiled. “And I have one more case to tell you about. It was my patient. He was a male alpha who became pregnant. With a male mage”.  
“Yes!”, Stiles and Derek said at the same time.  
“But I have to honest about something”, Dr. Kessler said. “All of the cases are very rare. In every case, both of the partners had to want the other one to become pregnant They had to want it with all of their heart. That’s the only way that they succeeded”.  
“So a male mage can’t become pregnant?”, Stiles asked.  
“It’s possible”, Dr. Kessler replied. “But I’ve never seen it happen. Still, it is possible. But it’s more probable that a male werewolf will produce a child. And one more thing. You have to be patient. In every case that I have told you about, it took a few years for the couples to become pregnant. Anywhere from four to five years. So be patient, and don’t give up”.  
“Thank you, Dr. Kessler”, Stiles and Derek said.  
“You’re welcome”, Dr. Kessler replied. “And good luck”.

When Stiles and Derek got home, they kissed and looked into each other’s eyes.  
“So, want to try?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yeah”, Derek answered. “Let’s get pregnant!”.  
They both grinned. Then Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and they ran upstairs to their bedroom.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Now that the danger from the Dark Wizard was over, John and Melissa decided to move into their own house. Stiles and Derek would have been happy had they stayed in their house, but they were adamant about the move.  
“Now Dad, you know that Derek and I would love for you to continue living here”, Stiles said.  
“We know that son, and we have loved living here. But we want our own place to live in”, John replied.  
“Ok, Dad”, Stiles said. “But you know that both of you are always welcome here”.  
John and Melissa also wanted a new house to live in. They wanted to start their lives over as a couple. So they each sold their previous houses and bought a newer house closer to the Stilinski-Hale house.

Stiles and Derek were having dinner at Selena’s house. And it was delicious. Selena was a very good cook. After dinner was over, they retired to Selena’s cozy little living room for coffee and some of Selena’s wonderful blueberry pie. Selena’s pies and cakes were in high demand all over the Beacon Hills area. After they had finished, Stiles smiled at Selena and said, “Delicious, Selena. As always.” Then he cleared his throat.  
“Selena…..”, he said.  
Selena grinned. “Yes, Stiles”. she replied.  
“Selena…..”, Stiles said again.  
“That’s me name”, she replied. Stiles cleared his throat.  
“Selena…..”, he said.  
Selena chuckled.  
“Alright, Genim Draiodoir Stiles Stilinski-Hale”, she said. “Say what you’re wantin' to say. Spit it out!” Stiles sighed.  
“Well Selena”, Stiles said, “Derek and I have been thinking. You live on the edge of town on the far side of town from where we live. Kind of isolated. We would like you to move into our house. You would have your own apartment. Completely private. You see, we worry about you. Living here alone, at your.....time of life. We worry about you”.  
Selena smiled and shook her head.  
“My time of life, you say”. Her blue eyes twinkled. “Now I’ll have you know, me bucko, that I’m only 250 years old! That’s only middle age for a powerful mage like me. I intend to live to be 500 years old!”.  
“I know that, Selena”, Stiles said. “But still, we worry”.  
“We just want to know that you’re safe”, Derek said.  
Selena’s eyes grew misty. “I know that, me darlin’s”, she said. “And I appreciate it. But I’ve grown to love my little house. I don’t think that I could part with it”.  
“Well, we have an idea about that as well”, Stiles said. “How would you feel if we moved your house onto our property. There’s a nice shady spot at the far end of our garden. You could keep your house, have your privacy, and we would be close enough to be there if you needed us for anything”.  
Selena smiled. “I might be interested in that”, she said. “You know, this neighborhood isn’t what it used to be!” They all laughed.  
“Have another piece of pie!”, Selena said.  
In short order, Selena’s furniture was put into storage while the house movers started their task. Selena’s little cottage was moved to the Stilinski-Hale's garden, and her furniture was moved into the house. Selena was happy to be living there near the two young men that she thought of as her sons. And Stiles and Derek were happy and relieved to have her living there under their protection.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That fall, Stiles and Derek started college. They both enrolled at Berkeley, which is only 25 miles from Beacon Hills. So they commuted during the weekdays to their classes and spent the weeknights and weekends at home. Derek was majoring in architecture and minoring in economics, and Stiles was majoring in English and minoring in Celtic History.

During the four years that they were in college, Stiles and Derek continued trying to have a child, with no success. But they were patient. They still believed that with time it would be possible. If not, then they would adopt children after they graduated and started their careers.

The other pack members were also enrolled in college. Scott and Allison at Berkeley, Isaac and Liam at UCLA, Jackson at Harvard, Lydia at MIT, Danny and Ethan at Stanford, Aiden at SFSU, Laura and Cora at CSU Sacramento, and Boyd and Erica at Beacon Community College in the neighboring town of Beacon City.

And then came the weddings. First Scott and Allison. Next Danny and Ethan. Then Jackson and Lydia. Then Boyd and Erica. Then Isaac and Liam. Then Aiden, who married a girl named Kira that he had met at college. Laura married a fellow student named Steve, while Cora had a polyamorous relationship with a boy named Karl and a girl named Rose. Cora had always been a free spirit.

Graduation day came at last.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Two years later.

Derek is now a prominant architect and Stiles is a successful writer of fantasy novels, specializing in werewolf and mage themes. They are still trying to get pregnant.

Then one morning Stiles and Derek took their weekly pregnancy tests. Stiles’ test was negative.  
Derek’s test was positive.  
“Do you think…..?”, Stiles asked in excitement.  
“Maybe”, Derek replied. “I’d better take it again just to be sure”.  
Derek’s second test was also positive.  
“Stiles my love”, Derek said happily, “I think I’m pregnant!”  
Stiles stood beaming, looking at Derek in awe.  
“Derek baby”, he said. “We did it!”  
They smiled at each other. Then they hugged and kissed.

The next day they went in to see Melissa, who was a doctor now. Dr. McCall-Stilinski ran the tests and then smiled.  
“Well Derek, you are pregnant”, she said. “Congratulations, guys!”.  
“Yes!” Derek and Stiles both said at once. They hugged each other and kissed.  
“I’ll be in touch with Dr. Kessler”, Melissa said. “Since he is an expert on werewolf pregnancies, he will be assisting me long distance”. Melissa smiled and hugged Derek and Stiles.  
“You know that I consider you guys my sons along with Scott. We are going to be very careful with Derek’s pregnancy. I’m putting him on a diet and on a work schedule. No work past 5 P.M. And plenty of rest at night. Got it?”  
“Yes”, Derek said. “Got it”.  
Derek blushed.  
“Melissa?”, he asked. “What about…..you know…..sexy times”.  
Melissa grinned then looked professional.  
“Sex is ok while you’re pregnant”, she said. “Just be careful. Don’t get too carried away”.  
Derek and Stiles were both blushing.  
“Thanks, Melissa”, they said.

First Trimester  
The first ultrasound.  
“A temporary baby sac and birth canal have formed”, Melissa said.  
“And the babies are in good condition”.  
“Babies!”, Derek and Stiles both said at once.  
“Yes, babies”, Melissa said. “You’re expecting twins”.  
“Twins”, Derek and Stiles said in awe.  
Then they both smiled and hugged and kissed each other.

Derek threw up, washed his face , gargled with mint mouthwash, and stumbled back to bed.  
“Feeling any better, my love?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes, honey”, Derek answered. “Morning sickness is the pits!”

Second Trimester.  
The second ultrasound.  
“Well?”, Derek and Stiles asked excitedly.  
Melissa smiled. “You have two baby girls”, she said.  
“Wow!”, Derek and Stiles said. They both smiled. “Girls!”  
And again they hugged and kissed.

Third Trimester.  
Stiles walked into the bedroom and saw Derek looking at himself in the mirror.  
“I’m a whale!”, Derek sobbed.  
“If you are, then you’re the most beautiful, most sexy whale on earth!”, Stiles replied, kissing the tears from Derek’s face. “Come on. Let’s cuddle”, he said.  
They cuddled, and Derek sighed in Stiles arms.  
“Thank you for putting up with me”, Derek said.  
“Thank you for loving me”, Stiles said. “I’m the luckiest man in the world”.  
“No, I am”, Derek said. “Thank you for loving me”.  
They kissed.

Derek started lactating.  
Stiles was looking happy and smug.  
Derek narrowed his eyes and looked at Stiles.  
“Don’t you dare give me that smug look, Stiles Stilinski-Hale, or there won’t be any sexy times tonight!”  
Stiles looked innocent.  
“I wasn’t being smug, baby. I was just happy for you!”  
“Uh huh”, Derek said.  
Stiles was really sweet to Derek all day long. And they had sexy times that night.  
“Just don’t get smug”, Derek said as Stiles was gently sucking his nipples.  
“I would never do that, honey”, Stiles said innocently.

Stiles was putting away the lunch dishes when Derek waddled into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
“Stiles baby, do we have any dill pickles?”, Derek asked.  
“Sure honey”, Stiles answered.  
Derek was eating a dill pickle when he asked another question.  
“Stiles, my love, do we have any sardines?”.  
“Yes, precious, we do”, he answered.  
Derek was eating another dill pickle with the sardines when he asked.  
“Stiles, sweetheart, do we have any strawberry ice cream to put on top?”  
Stiles gagged a little at the suggestion. But he hid it with a cough.  
Stiles smiled.  
“Yes, darling, we do”, he answered. “I’ll get two bowls and then we can both have some ice cream".  
As Derek ate the pickles, sardines, and ice cream, and Stiles ate the ice cream, they smiled at each other.  
“I love you so much”, Derek said.  
“I love you so much, too”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed.

“It could be anytime”, Melissa said. It was getting close to the time that Derek was expected to deliver, and they were in her office for a check up.  
“But it hasn’t been 40 weeks yet”, Derek said.  
“Actually, it could be anywhere between 37 to 40 weeks”, Melissa replied. “And perhaps sooner than that if it’s twins or triplets”.  
“And Derek is at 35 weeks”, Stiles said. “So…..”  
“So we had better be ready at anytime”, Derek replied.

All through week 36 both Derek and Stiles were on edge. The least little sound spooked them. Any time that Derek had a gas pain, he thought that labor had started. He woke up in the middle of the night having dreamed that he was in the delivery room. But by the start of week 37, they had calmed down.  
On the morning of the second day of week 37, Derek was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Suddenly, Stiles heard him call out in a calm voice, “Stiles, baby, could you come in here please? I need you for something”.  
Stiles walked into the bathroom and said, “What is it, my love?” He stood stock still and stared. Derek’s sweatpants were soaking wet. Derek smiled at him.  
“I think that my water just broke”, he said.  
“Ok. Ok.”, Stiles said excitedly. “Let’s see. Suitcase already packed. Got your pillow for the car. The car is parked in the porte-cochere. We should be ready to go”.  
“Except for one thing, dear”, Derek smiled.  
“What, honey?”, Stiles said.  
“I’m not dressed yet”, Derek replied. “You’re going to have to help me”.  
“Oh! Of course!”, Stiles said. “I overlooked that little detail”. He grinned.  
Derek kissed his nose. “I love you”, he said. “Now help me get dressed”.  
Stiles returned the kiss. "I love you too", he said.

By the time that they reached the hospital, Derek’s labor pains had begun. Stiles helped him from the car into a wheelchair and rushed him to the desk. A nurse took them to a room and called Melissa. Stiles was timing Derek’s contractions as they started to come closer together. Melissa came into the room and examined Derek.  
“Well Derek, it looks like you’re almost ready. Stiles, get washed up and put on a mask and gown if you want to come along and watch your husband give birth”.

Derek and Stiles were smiling and holding hands as two nurses brought in the twin girls.  
They were not identical twins. One had Derek’s raven black hair and blue-green eyes, along with his darker skin tone. The other had Stiles brunet hair and amber-gold eyes, with his pale skin, freckles, and small moles.  
Derek held one of the babies while Stiles held the other.  
“They’re adorable”, Stiles said.  
“Yes”, Derek replied. “Beautiful”.  
“Thank you, darling”, Stiles said.  
“Thank you, sweetheart”, Derek replied.

Three days later Derek and Stiles were getting ready to leave the hospital and take their daughters home with them. As they looked at the two sleeping babies, Derek asked a question. “What ideas do you have for names?”, he asked.  
Stiles touched the cheek of Derek’s little dark haired replica.  
“I thought Talia for this one’, he said. “If that’s alright with you”.  
Derek hugged his waist. “Yes”, he said in an emotional voice. “That’s perfect”.  
Derek touched the nose of Stiles’ little pale skinned replica.  
“I think Claudia for this one”, he said. “If you’re ok with that”.  
Stiles hugged Derek. “Yes, I am”, he said quietly. “So very much ok with that”.  
They smiled at each other and kissed.  
“Talia Elizabeth, for my mom and for my grandmother” Derek said.  
“Claudia Margaret, for my mom and for my grandmother” Stiles said.  
And then they went home with their daughters.

Three years later.

Stiles and Derek increased their family size when Derek gave birth to twin boys. Once again they were not identical twins. One looked like Derek and the other looked like Stiles.  
Derek’s little replica was named James Michael Wolfram Stilinski-Hale.  
(James for Derek’s dad and Michael Wolfram for Derek’s grandfather).  
Stiles‘ little replica was named. John Andrew Draiodoir Stilinski-Hale.  
(John for Stiles’ dad and Andrew Draiodoir for Stiles’ grandfather).

Two years later.

Stiles and Derek were driving down a quiet secondary road when they found an overturned car on the shoulder. A man and woman inside the car had been killed in the accident. In the grass beside the road they found a baby that seemed to be unharmed. Stiles took the baby in his arms, opened a portal in front of himself, and stepped out in front of the emergency room entrance at Beacon Hills General Hospital.  
Derek stayed at the site of the accident and called 911.  
The baby was uninjured and in good health. But there were no living relatives, so she would end up in an orphanage.  
Stiles and Derek were standing in front of the viewing window in the maternity ward. The tears were streaming down their faces.  
“She’s so small and helpless, Derek. I can’t stand to think of what will happen to her”, Stiles said.  
Derek turned to Stiles.  
“Do you want her, Stiles?”, Derek said.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “Do you want her?”  
“Yes”, Derek replied. “Let’s get Jackson to start the legal procedure”.  
Stiles hugged Derek, and they kissed.  
The next day Jackson got them assigned as temporary guardians, and they took her home.  
A few weeks later they got a phone call from Jackson.  
“Ok, guys. She’s yours”, he said. “Come with me to the courthouse tomorrow and sign the papers”.  
They named her Gweneth Selena.  
(Gweneth is a Celtic name meaning “blessed”).  
She is a sweet natured baby with blue eyes and curly brown hair.

Completing their family are their dogs: two Irish Setters named Obi-Wan and Spock.  
And a cat named Magic.

Five Years Later.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Stiles, Derek, Claudia, Talia, James, John, and Gweneth were all seated around the table in the breakfast room next to the kitchen.  
As they were eating breakfast, the children looked at Derek with “the big eyes”.  
“Papa, Daddy says that if we ask you nicely, you’ll take us to the amusement park today”, they said.  
Gweneth’s eyes sparkled. “The ‘musement park!”, she said.  
“Will you take us there, Papa? Please?”, the children said.  
“Yes”, Stiles added. “Will you take us there Papa? Please?”  
Derek chuckled. “Well. I can see that I’m outnumbered six to one”, he said.  
The children waited in anticipation for his reply.  
“Yes, children”, he grinned and looked at Stiles as he said it, “I will take you to the amusement park today!”  
“Hooray for Papa! He’s the best!”, the children all shouted at once.  
Stiles kissed Derek.  
“Papa’s the best!”, he said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Kessler: David Kessler was the werewolf in the film “An American Werewolf in London”.
> 
> Most mage live to be 200 years old. As a very powerful mage, Selena will live to be 500 years old. As the Ultra Mage, Stiles will live to be 1000 years old. For that reason, Stiles has placed a spell on Derek, with his permission, so that Derek’s aging process has been slowed down, and so that he will also live to be 1000 years old. Their children will also live to be that age. When Stiles and Derek enter the spirit world, their family will join them there. The next Ultra Mage will be born 9000 years after Stiles becomes a spirit.
> 
> Stiles and Derek hug and kiss each other a lot. And there’s a reason for that. It’s because they are deeply in love with each other!
> 
> Wolfram (Wolf Raven).  
> Draiodoir (Magician).
> 
> Stiles and Derek's children: Claudia and John are mage, Talia and James are werewolves, and Gweneth is a lovable human.
> 
> Stiles, Derek, and Scott have made peace with Jackson, and now they are all friends.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
